


【忍迹】【哨向AU】越界

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [12]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 向导！老师！忍足 X 哨兵！学生！迹部。上下两部风格不同，请注意。





	1. 上

忍足侑士在接手这届哨兵A组的时候就知道他们班有个迹部景吾。

迹部简直太有名了，16岁进塔第一天他家投资翻新了训练基地，他顶着迹部家继承人的光环横行无阻，一直以能力很强和目中无人著称，是所有老师们都既喜欢又很头疼的存在。

他的哨兵导师手冢国光知道忍足要接手他们班的向导课程时露出了深沉的表情，拍了拍他的肩，非常难得地宽慰他：“请保重。”

忍足：“……一个孩子而已，不至于吧？”

站在旁边的不二老师闻言一笑：“迹部君是非常执着的学生啊。如果不是手冢已经有向导了我都怀疑那孩子想追他。是个很有意思的哨兵，忍足君多多关注一下。”

忍足一哆嗦。不二意味不明的笑容扩大了些。

他们所在的关东塔是关东地区哨兵向导们的管理总部，其中有很大一部分区域是对年轻哨向的训练基地。日本采用交叉训练法对哨向进行训练，强调稳定性和协调度。哨向们刚分化进入塔后前两年分开进行训练，由介绍人统管所有新人的精神屏障，课程方面哨兵归哨兵管，向导归向导管。两年后进入高级别的实战训练，就会由高阶向导和高阶哨兵交叉带课，一方面是因为哨兵们五感成熟后需要向导引导抚慰，另一方面也是为了训练他们对向导的抗受力，向导们也需要和哨兵交叉训练，培养自己的操作能力。

忍足原本是关西塔的高阶向导，尤其擅长精神图景建构和屏障控制，本来是把他当介绍人候选重点培养的，结果服役期快结束也一直没找到合意哨兵，介绍人催得紧了，就跑到关东塔来避避。他以前在任务中认识的手冢，曾搭档过，对他的能力有所了解，就引荐他来了训练基地。

“事情不会很多，应该比你之前的工作轻松。”手冢这样说。忍足听信了他，结果来了才发现，一群半大小子哨兵比成熟哨兵难搞多了。青春期的哨兵们个个躁动，刚学了两年就以为自己能独当一面迫不及待想找向导结合了，碰到个没结合的高阶向导老师简直兴奋过度，一点就着。忍足每年平均要收一百封情书，一百次想辞职，抓着手冢请客五十次。

怎么说，见多不怪了。

 

迹部这一届是他这个聘期的最后一届，忍足想着太好了终于要摆脱你们这群小鬼了谁都不能阻止我去找成熟哨兵玩了你们知道我在训练基地天天处理一群孩子充满妄想的精神图景是多让人崩溃的事吗——然后在上他们班第一课的时候被迹部吓了一跳。

这两年他是哨兵A组的负责向导导师，教一门精神防御一门屏障控制，精神防御主要是教哨兵们制作和利用自己的精神图景，防御向导攻击，屏障控制是模拟向导配合教哨兵们协调感官，是和向导学生们合上的实战课。

第一堂精神防御课是检查屏障和已有的精神图景，之前介绍人给新生哨兵都做了初始屏障保护他们的五感不被伤害。但经过两年的训练通常都会有些松动，忍足得帮他们加固。

三十来个年轻哨兵，不少脸上还长着青春痘，封闭训练了两年，头一回碰到他这种高阶向导手把手地检查精神，都兴奋不已，一屋子精神动物乱窜，一只琼鸟都飞到他脸上来了，扑了他一脸毛。忍足哼了一声，从图景里召唤出了自己的精神动物。

一只成年的北美灰狼出现在教室里。体型巨大，足有近两米，眼睛深蓝，它眦出牙，甩了甩尾巴，发出威胁的低鸣。哨兵们刚刚孵化不久的精神动物都是幼体，立刻就被成狼的气势震慑了。忍足在虚空中摸了摸灰狼的毛。“认识一下，这是爱美。”

……为什么要给狼起这种名字请视为忍足老师的恶趣味。

见终于安静下来，忍足方才继续。检查屏障顺便测一测精神图景。第一个小子是臭鼬，屏障松了点，精神图景是个倒错的楼梯间，然后不知怎么连到了水下，大概还没决定好是选湖中木屋还是房间。是个守旧的人，比较谨慎，不是会主动进攻的类型，需要加强协调性——作为导师，他也在对未来哨兵发展的可能性进行评估。

第二个是山猫，攻击性强，较为急躁，也很活泼，精神图景还没成形，一团乱麻，隐约能看到半只巨大的猫脸。

第三位是猫头鹰，精神图景，嗯，充满了忍足不认识的二次元美女的天体浴场……

迹部是最后一位。忍足花了几个小时看这群孩子们稀奇古怪的图景（幻想），加上修补加固屏障，已经有点疲惫，但见到他，还是强打起了精神。迹部果然如传言中一样，是位长相艳丽的富家公子。

“迹部景吾是吗？”他微笑道，没看到迹部的精神动物，爱美也有点疲倦了，趴在他脚边，摇晃着尾巴。

“手伸给我。”忍足说，摊开手，做好了准备。

迹部似乎有点犹豫，忍足等了一会儿他才把手伸给了他。

屏障有些剥落，但不严重。忍足移至下一步，精神图景。

他发现自己身处雨林里。阳光透过树叶洒了下来，地上有厚厚的苔藓，有各种各样的虫子，鸟，一只地鼠窜过，又是一只貘，不远处有老虎的咆哮，雷鸣一般。有什么在盯着他看，但他转过身去时又消失了。

一整个逼真的生态系统。

忍足断开了接触，有点不敢置信。

“你的精神动物是什么？”他问迹部。

“老师没发现吗？”迹部反问他，露出半个笑。

这是在刻意挑衅了。忍足笑笑，伸手碰到他的脖颈，注入力量，再次进入他的精神图景，这次把狼带了进去，用了搜寻能力。

他通常不会一开始就这样做，但是……这孩子都能建立起一个复杂生态系统了，用高标准对他也很正常。

狼的出现立刻对雨林造成了影响，动物四散而去，狼所踏之处迅速沙化，苔藓枯萎，树叶变黄，植物死去，没几分钟雨林就全部消失了，他的狼站在一片荒漠上。

忍足迅速撤了回来。迹部显然第一次被向导这样掠夺精神图景，已经满脸是汗，忍足从他耳边收回了手。

“这个……”忍足轻声说，带着一点歉意，也有几分忍俊不禁。

他张开手掌，手心里停了一只亮闪闪的蝴蝶，几乎是透明的。

迹部的脸红了又白。满屋子的哨兵全都哄地围了过来，估计以前从没见过迹部的精神动物。

“你的精神动物非常少见啊。”忍足说，把蝴蝶放回迹部肩上，迹部按住它，它就飞快消失了，哨兵们失望地叹气。

忍足拍拍手，示意大家回座位。他简要介绍了课程下一步安排，留了作业，就下课了。

迹部一直等到最后，走到他面前。“忍足老师。”他说，眼睛很亮，还是有点生气的样子。

忍足心想要糟，第一次上课就惹了这大少爷，连忙堆出笑来：“抱歉，刚才有点粗暴。我会帮你重建精神图景。”

“第一次有人碰到西塞罗。”迹部说。因为他当然就是那种会给蝴蝶起名叫西塞罗的人。

“我是个向导。”忍足好脾气地说。

“你是最好的吗？”迹部看着他问。

忍足摸摸下巴。“看你怎么评估，隔壁向导组不二老师在精神攻击上很厉害，我的话，搜寻和建设很拿手哦。”

“但是……从来没有人碰到过。”迹部说，似乎很执着于这一点。

“孵化的时候没人看到？”

迹部从鼻子里发出一声类似轻蔑的声音。“蝴蝶是完全变态过程。”

忍足愣了一下，随后马上反应过来：从卵到幼虫到蛹到蝴蝶……迹部真的花了很大功夫建设雨林作为精神图景隐蔽自己的精神动物。

这让他心生愧意，怎么能被个孩子挑衅到出手啊……

“他们说只有选定的向导才能碰到哨兵的精神动物。”迹部说。

忍足一愣。“不，高阶向导其实都能做到，只是我们出于礼仪通常不会去碰。你有这种想法是因为连接的哨向会关怀对方的精神动物……”他还没说完就意识到不对，因为迹部飞快地伸手，一把抱住爱美的头，狠狠薅了一把它的毛。

忍足整个人被电流划过，汗毛都竖起来了，差点跳起来发动攻击。

迹部松开手，露出一个得意的笑。“扯平了，谢谢老师。”说完他拍拍手上不存在的灰，转身大摇大摆地走了。

忍足不得不按住自己的狼防止它冲过去咬死这小鬼。

 

第二堂课开始忍足就要训练学生们重新组建自己的精神图景，学会在图景里埋藏自己的重要信息，设置伪装，不让向导轻易看到。哨兵们并不擅长构建图景，总会出现奇怪的东西。忍足在这个班里见到了紫色的史莱姆，巨大的高达，死星，大概是霍格沃兹的钟楼，以及让人印象太深刻的天体浴场……总之，娱乐文化盛行，青春期幻想非常吓人。

在这样一群奇形怪状的图景里，迹部的空白图景就显得格格不入了，从上次忍足进来毫无二致。他并没有重建。

忍足退出图景，迹部盯着他看，西塞罗停在肩上。忍足想着这家伙莫不是跟我杠上了吧……真是难搞，不拿点真东西出来不行呢。

他笑笑，面向全班。“好了，看完你们的精神图景，也是时候让你们见识一下我的了。每个人拉住你隔壁同学的手。”

他顺手抓了迹部和靠近他的另一个学生，按在他们肩上，深深呼吸，屏障全开，把精神图景投射了出去。

一片荒原。虽然是荒原，但异常真实，能看得到地上泥土颜色的变化，红的黄的苔藓似乎能触摸到绒绒的质感，空气中有凛冽的风，刮来荒原上动物的气味和不知名的草木花香。爱美在远处的山岗上嗅着地面，走走停停。

哨兵们第一次见到高阶向导的精神图景，全都震住了。忍足微微一笑，用手指着迹部的蝴蝶问：“让我？”

迹部犹豫了一下，点点头，把西塞罗摘下来，递给了他。忍足接过，把蝴蝶放进了自己的图景里。

他的精神图景开始变化，泥土崩碎，大地裂开，因为太真实好几个学生甚至以为是地震，吓得蹲了下来。随后有植物冒了出来，一开始是藤蔓，后来是大树拔地而起，叶子和青草一片片生长，很快就遮蔽了荒凉的土地。爱美在变动的土地上灵巧地跳来跳去，天上开始下雨，有花开了起来，蜜蜂和其他各种虫子一片乱飞，嗡嗡地发出声音。

一片雨林成长了起来，青翠葱茏，树叶上滑落雨滴，滴在地上长满绿色苔藓的石头上，有一个白色的小蘑菇晃了晃脑袋。迹部那只蝴蝶早不知道隐蔽到何处去了。

“其他人也试着放进去。”忍足说。那只急躁的琼鸟先飞了进去，找到一根适合自己的树枝，快乐地叫起来。猫头鹰也飞进去了，找到一个树洞。树獭慢吞吞地扒在树枝上，不太习惯，滑了下来。一只猩猩好奇地东张西望，试图去掰一个果子……

这是忍足最喜欢的教学部分，哨兵们开心极了，在他的精神图景里四处寻宝。爱美藏在密林深处，最高的那棵树顶，用他的眼睛注视着下面乱窜的精神动物们。

一只蝴蝶颤巍巍地飞起来了，飞得很高，高过了它该在的高度。爱美注视着它，直到它飞到了眼前，停在它的鼻尖上。

爱美打了个喷嚏，抓了抓鼻子，蝴蝶扇动翅膀，飞到它的头顶。

忍足偏头看向迹部，年轻的哨兵并没有看他，只是闭着眼睛沉浸在图景里。

在这群玩得不亦乐乎的孩子里，这个家伙执着于找到他的本体。

有点过分敏锐了啊……

下课时间到了。哨兵们第一次不愿意下课，兴奋得两眼放光。忍足敲敲桌子，把精神图景收了回去。

“你们做不到这么真实，但尽可能接近真实吧。找自己熟悉的地方作为图景。下次不要让我看见奇怪的东西。按照手册上教学的来，今天回去先做100个立方空间。能先做好一块砖头再造房子，明白了吗？”

“是，老师！”学生们齐齐答应。

忍足想不错啊，很有干劲嘛。下课了准备走，好几个哨兵一下冲上来把他围住了。老师教教我吧，老师我不会啊，都是两眼放光，心猿意马的。

忍足心说这套我太了解了，下一步就是要单独辅导了，再下一步就要约出来吃饭了，到期末就要告白了。啧，现在这些年轻人都不知道矜持两个字怎么写吗？看见个精神图景就疯了，之后训练可有的熬了。

他微微一笑，把爱美放出来，狼挡在他身前，作出进攻前的准备姿态，眦出锋利的牙，从鼻子里喷出热气，从喉咙里发出低沉的轰鸣。那几个哨兵吓了一跳，立刻离他远了点。

“请在答疑时间来办公室找我。”忍足说着，起身离开。

他走回教师公寓，路上就有点脚步虚浮。大范围地投射精神图景还容纳多个精神动物对他的负担其实挺重的，加上中途还进行了场景变动，但是给这些眼高于顶的年轻哨兵们一个下马威非常重要，不然以后会很难管理。

正想着，到了公寓门口，他看到迹部那只蝴蝶扑棱着，飞到了面前。

精神动物都在眼前了正主离得肯定不远，忍足压着头痛找了一圈，发现大少爷站门口转悠呢。

“迹部同学有什么事吗？”忍足暗叹，打起精神走到他面前。

“我一直有一个问题。”迹部说，他低头犹豫了一下，难得露出了不确定的表情。“蝴蝶……是不是不合适哨兵的精神动物？我查过资料，只有很早以前有过一个向导用蝴蝶作为精神动物，而且没活很久。”

忍足顿住了，迹部看起来有点紧张，蓝眼睛一眼不眨地盯着他。想想他也才刚拥有自己的精神动物不久……忍足说了真话：“蝴蝶是很脆弱的，而精神动物是我们精神的具象化。很容易被伤害到甚至致命的话，对哨兵发展非常不利。”

迹部脸色发白。

忍足不忍心，又补了几句。“但是很美。我很喜欢。”他把狼叫了出来，揉了一把它的头，爱美用鼻子顶了顶他的手。他松开手，它就朝着蝴蝶跑去了。迹部看了眼，并没有把蝴蝶收回去。

“为什么不重建图景？”忍足从口袋里拿出烟来，但没点，看向年轻的哨兵。

“没有决定好做成什么样。”迹部回答。“雨林的话，怎样都比不上老师做的吧？”

“哨兵本来建构能力就比不上向导。”忍足说。“不过你已经挺好了。我的建议是不要搞太复杂，但尽量真实。弄个花园被人发现破绽的几率比弄雨林要低。”

迹部没说话，有点不服气的样子。忍足想这孩子还挺倔的啊？

“建好之前放我这里吧。”他说，拿出打火机，拨弄了下火轮。

迹部愣住，转头看他。

“荒漠很不适合蝴蝶生存。嘛，优等生在我课上精神受损的话可是我的责任了。”忍足说道，笑了笑。

“会有什么影响吗？”迹部狐疑地问。

“不要离我太远？其他没什么。”忍足答。“有向导专门通过治愈精神动物安抚哨兵，虽然不是我专长，但照顾一只蝴蝶还是没什么问题的。”

迹部仔仔细细地盯着他看。忍足有点不适地换了只脚站。没有向导喜欢被哨兵这样盯着，迹部在动用自己的探测能力了。忍足本能地想扩大屏障范围，但克制着自己没动，忍受针扎一般的视线扫过。

这小子……胆子不小啊，直接上手刺探高阶向导。手冢可真是带了个好学生。

迹部收回了视线。“好的，那麻烦老师了。”

忍足笑笑，把狼和蝴蝶都收进了自己图景里。

“不用太担心。”他想了想，最后说。“好好加油吧。”

迹部点头，敬了个礼，转身离开。

忍足终于点起烟来，抽了一口，看着他的背影。身姿挺拔，脚步轻盈，未来会成为一个很厉害的哨兵呢。

在他的图景里一处花园破土而出。蔷薇枝飞快成长，很快爬满一座山墙，花苞娇嫩欲滴。玫瑰花丛也飞快地长出来了，他小心地让这些花枝藤蔓生，铺满了一地荆棘。狼站在外面等着，直到花园正中一朵鲜红的玫瑰花颤巍巍地盛开。蝴蝶飞了进去。

忍足掸了掸烟灰。迹部的身影消失在街角。

……做了多余的事。但偶尔，就算是他也会不小心把事情做过头啊。

 

结果第二天，忍足出门准备上课的时候就给吓了一跳。

公寓门口停了一辆加长款豪华轿车，戴白手套的司机站在一边，见到他，恭敬鞠躬为他拉开车门。忍足差点以为是有人要绑架，直到迹部的脸从车子里露了出来。

“是你说不要离你太远的。”等忍足一脸牙疼表情在围观中上车坐定后迹部说。

“我的值守范围覆盖全基地，你的范围也不小吧？”忍足说。车子平稳启动，豪车果然不一样，无声无息。

“上次测是5.6平方公里。”

接近A级哨兵的水平了。忍足暗暗吃惊。

“所以不用跟这么紧啊。又不会把你的蝴蝶弄丢。”他叹气。

“本大爷正好顺路。”迹部答。

顺路……从教师公寓到基地不过步行十几分钟的路程，开了没几分钟就到了。忍足不得不接受同事和学生们的注目从豪车里下来。迹部紧跟在他身后。

好死不死正好遇上不二拿着一堆教具准备上课。

不二挑眉。

“什么话都不许说。”忍足说。

“我可什么都没说。”不二答。但他的笑容怎么看都充满了诡异的兴致盎然。

这天忍足开始给他们班带屏障控制课。是跟隔壁不二带的向导组第一次合上的实战训练。

忍足不怎么说话，让不二主讲。年轻的向导和哨兵们都蠢蠢欲动，眼睛里放出光来，也不知听进去多少。第一次课程非常重要，安全措施三令五申，最怕就是这些小家伙们一个忍不住就连接了，也不允许向导们窥探哨兵的精神图景，先从最简单的感官协同开始。

向导组人数一向少于哨兵，这次还算多点，但也只有二十几名，有部分哨兵轮空。剩下这些就需要忍足和不二进行协同。他俩的分工通常是不二做协同，忍足负责观察和维持秩序。

但不二这次提议他来维持秩序，忍足来做协同。

“嘛，怕你的技巧太久不用生疏了。”不二笑眯眯地说。

忍足总觉得他不安好心，但不好说什么。等他们到了训练室，不二把已有的向导们和哨兵们一一搭配好，他就面对着十个因为自己没分到向导而无精打采的哨兵们。

“如果以为遇见的是我就能轻易混过去也想太简单了。”忍足微笑。“来吧不要害怕。”听见学生们的一阵哀嚎。

第一堂合作课永远状况百出。年轻的向导们控制不好调整度，有时候调过头，有时候没调到位，没调到位尚且能接受，调过头哨兵就很容易受刺激，时不时会发出惨叫，严重到昏迷都有可能。所以不二和忍足的神经都高度紧张。忍足把自己负责的学生屏障松开，感官度统一调到中低级水平，就开始进行观察。

没一会儿听见第一声惨叫，忍足班上的一只獾吓得跑了出来，直往忍足怀里蹭。忍足按了按额头，把它收进图景安抚好了才放出来。那向导吓得都快哭了，不二赶快过去断开接触，把哨兵搂进怀里，帮他复原。

过了五分钟又来了第二个，这次幸好精神动物没出来，但哨兵跳了起来，大叫着“我受不了了！”差点一脚踢到向导身上。被不二一个扫腿放倒了。

忍足叹气，对自己面前这几个被刚才的事故吓得战战兢兢的学生进行了一些微调。刚开始协同总要慢慢地循序渐进，哨兵的感官过分精密，不小心的话很容易就把他们逼疯了。

但下一个出现事故的却并不是哨兵。一个向导一声不吭地倒下，昏迷了过去。忍足立刻和不二一起冲了过去。忍足按住哨兵，强行断开接触，不二对向导进行急救。

情况比较严重，是向导发生过载了。

忍足一碰到哨兵就觉得大事不妙，感官调太高。他抬起头，是迹部。

迹部也没预料到会这样，而且感官调太高突然跟向导断裂令他迅速过载，视觉和听觉一瞬间就炸了。他惨叫出声，忍足飞快地把他按倒在地，用身体压住他的挣扎，捂住他的耳朵，把自己的屏障打开，让他进来。

迹部立刻就躲进他的精神通道。接收一个爆炸的A级哨兵冲击令忍足也感到头痛欲裂，他咬紧了牙，把屏障开至最大，尽力接纳哨兵，并意识到迹部的屏障在刚才的协同中松脱，精神通道发生了对接，图景开始重合。年轻的哨兵在本能地试图建立连接。

忍足深吸了口气。现在停下的话失控的哨兵会受到不可逆伤害，但连接一旦建立……以后麻烦的事儿可就多了。

先保护哨兵，降频到正常再断开吧。

连接建立起来之后忍足立刻知道为什么向导会昏过去。迹部是高敏型，信息量太大，处理不来。忍足都觉得像信息爆炸，万花筒一样，刺眼得令人眩晕。

“抓住我，迹部！”忍足对他叫道。“不要看其他的，只听见我的声音，集中注意力！”

迹部咬紧了牙满脸是汗。

“慢慢来。”忍足说，帮他收窄通道，调低感官度，把注意力集中到图景中，狼站在两个图景交汇的地方，不安地甩着尾巴。

通道终于收窄，过于绚丽的光渐渐消失，忍足的图景覆盖了迹部的，荒原无限蔓延。连接完成,哨兵平静了下来。

忍足松了口气，松开手，他让连接始终保持着畅通，直到迹部完全冷静。

迹部睁开了眼睛，胸膛上下起伏着，喘着气。

“好了吗？我要断开了。”忍足说。“你会过载一瞬。你忍一下。”

迹部看着他点头。

忍足扶住他的脖颈，一口气把连接迅速收了回来。迹部瞬间过载到最大，疼得动都动不了，忍足也疼得眼前发黑，但没忘立刻把他的屏障升了上去，封好他的感官。迹部闭紧眼睛，等待尖锐的过载效应过去。忍足摸着他的肩给他一点安慰。

迹部花了两三分钟时间恢复了过来，他睁开眼睛，对忍足示意已经没问题了。忍足终于放下心。

这时候意识到他俩贴太近似乎有点太迟。哨兵年轻发热的身体在他身下，一只腿伸进了他腿间，刚才为了控制方便忍足贴着他的脑袋抱紧了他的头，现在连他被香水掩盖的气息都能闻到了。

忍足起身，不自觉也有点脸红。他站起来，拍拍灰，伸了一只手，把迹部也拉了起来。

那边不二也完成了急救。向导靠在一边墙上喘气。其他学生们也都吓得不轻，或近或远地围观着。

忍足和不二对视一眼，同意今天的课程只能到此为止。

学生们散了之后忍足把迹部留了下来。

“之前没听说你高敏？”忍足问。

“好哨兵高敏很正常吧？”迹部反问。

“不少高阶哨兵确实高敏，但这种情况不接受控制的话一般的向导无法对接。高阶向导的比例没你想的那么高，以后的合作课程、甚至以后的任务很可能会找不到搭档。”忍足说。“你打算怎么办？”

迹部哼了一声。“能力不足是能力不足者的问题。”

忍足盯着他看。迹部脸色依然有点白，虽然看起来很镇定，但刚才的事故确实也吓到他了。

“刚才跟我连接的时候什么感觉？”忍足问。

迹部抿了一下嘴唇，脸有点红。“很……舒服。”他不太情愿地承认。“感官很清晰，完全没有噪音。”

忍足摸了摸下巴，相合率比他想象中高。其实他自己也有感觉，只是跟个学生相合率高总觉得……哪里不太对劲。

“下堂合作课开始不要跟其他向导搭档了。我会给你做协同。”忍足说。“但我不是只负责你一个，你明白吗？”

迹部点头，显得高兴了一点。

忍足挥手放他走。但迹部没动，反而靠近了一步，站在忍足身边。“老师，我看到了你的图景——”他忽然凑上前，几乎贴着忍足的耳朵说。

忍足这才想起他图景里的玫瑰园，刚才着急没来得及收，直接用的真实图景容纳的哨兵。这让他尴尬了起来，好像被窥破了隐秘的心思一般。

“很好看。”迹部说，他直起身，笑了起来，眼睛亮亮的，表情一下变得生动。

忍足不说话，当没听见。迹部这才转身离开，还非常有礼貌地挥手关门。

忍足直到他离开才叹了口气，用教案敲了敲自己的脑门。

刚才他还真的有点心跳加速。

 

下一堂合作训练，依然是忍足协同不二观察。上课之前忍足先跟迹部对接，分了一半通道给他，调好他的频段。

“你就自己观摩练习吧，我估计没空管你。”他说。

迹部点头。

第二堂课比第一堂课稍稍好点，不二和忍足花了大量工夫一对对指导调节。虽然依然有哨兵过载向导控制不住的情况出现，但大半学生至少磕磕绊绊地能进行简单协同了。

简单协同的第一个练习也是哨兵们非常熟悉的五感训练。他们从刚分化开始就要进行这种机械枯燥的练习，只是现在是在有向导协同的情况下重新调整熟悉。最通用的五感练习就是体术。两位哨兵进入散布着木制桩台的圆形练习场，以两头包着棉花的木棒进行搏击，向导们站在圈外，根据他们的动作和反应进行协同调整。以五分钟为限，击中对方次数较少一方，或掉下木桩视为失败。

忍足从手冢那里拿来的成绩单上显示迹部的体术遥遥领先其他人，就让他去做主守，其他哨兵进攻。结果上来两个哨兵都是两三个回合就被他挑下去了。忍足一看这样不行，叫了停，把他叫到一边跟他说话。

“尽量多撑一会儿。我们需要评估协同度。”忍足吩咐。

“破绽太多本大爷有什么办法。”迹部刚刚活动开，对此要求十分不爽。

忍足眯缝了眼睛，收缩通道，调低他的感知度。迹部察觉到，立刻不满了起来。“本大爷的协同度不需要测吗？”

忍足还要说什么，不二凑上前，拍了拍忍足的肩。“迹部同学如果能坚持下来全场的话，忍足老师会陪你一起练哦？”

忍足“啊？”了一声。迹部抱着胳膊，脸色稍霁，但还是说：“本大爷不跟向导打。”

不二噗地笑了。“你对向导是有什么误解？忍足老师可是关西塔最精英的战斗向导出身。”他睁开了眼睛。“嘛，想跟我练也可以的。”

迹部放下手，看向忍足。被不二卖了的忍足只好答应下来。“虽然我好久没玩体术了……但你如果撑满全场的话，我陪你打一场吧。”

迹部眼睛里放出光来。但他还是没忘让忍足把他的感知度调高，才重新站上场。

忍足站在场边看迹部和其他哨兵对决，不二拿着记录本记录数据。

“你到底想干吗？”忍足逮着间隙问他。

“迹部是个好哨兵。”不二答非所问。

“我不会对学生出手的。”忍足说。

“你也难得很有干劲。”不二说。“呀……又赢了。”

忍足抬起头。迹部一棍子把对手扫下了桩。时间刚好五分钟。他能从半开的通道里感到迹部传来的兴奋。

迹部晃晃胳膊和腿脚，放松紧张的肌肉，又开了瓶水喝，看到他在看，很骄傲地比了个六的手势。忍足抬手对他比了个加油。迹部笑起来，用水瓶遥遥致意。

“你很高兴嘛。”不二说。

忍足把视线移了回来。“嘛，遇上好学生总是很令人高兴。”

不二笑笑，没再多说。

迹部体力惊人地好，但毕竟这种车轮战对任何一个哨兵都是极大消耗。简单协同过的哨兵有时候也会爆发出出乎意料的力量，让他也感到吃力。到后面他休息的时间越来越长，显出疲态，还不小心摔了下去。忍足悄悄从通道里放了舒缓和镇定的信息，同时降低了他的疼痛感。他在迹部掉下去的时候其实想叫停了，但迹部是个不服输的，坚持要打到最后，忍足不得不打开了更多通道支撑他。

时间一分一秒地过去，场内一片安静，只能听到棍棒呼呼的风声和碰到肉体时的闷哼。到最后一个哨兵上场时迹部的体力已经到达了极限，忍足的通道全开，感官阈值也调到了最高，跟连接无异。这让迹部接收到的信息也都反馈到了他这里。

棍棒带起的风声、对手凸起的肌肉、睁大的眼睛、动作趋势、汗水和信息素的味道……忍足自己的肾上腺素在上升，心跳在加快，如同置身战场。他开始意识不到不二站在他旁边，还有一大群学生在观摩，感知范围收紧到了迹部身上，只关注着他的每一个蕴含着力量的动作，为他计算如何躲避和进攻的路径，而迹部也不自觉地接收到了他的信息，动作渐渐同频……

不二忽然伸手抓住了忍足的手臂。“忍足！”他低声提醒。

忍足猛地清醒。他飞快地把自己的思想后撤，收缩了通道。迹部一个反应不及，被一棒子打中腹部，疼得他闷哼一声，摇晃着差点掉下来。

“可以了。你们俩，停下来。”不二及时叫了停。“各位同学，今天的课程练习到此结束。辛苦迹部同学了，大家给他鼓掌。”

啪啪啪大家热烈鼓掌，向老师鞠躬，四散而去。迹部撑着棍子，累得站不稳，还是硬撑着弯了下腰。忍足没等人走完就冲了上前，伸手给迹部要扶他下来。

“本大爷没输哦。”迹部低头看他，全身是汗，身上有不少被棍棒击打的青紫痕迹，腿上还有一块破了皮。

“是的，你很棒，下来吧。”忍足说，他张开手臂，从通道里输送了更多安慰的信息过去。

迹部笑起来，把棍子扔掉，他弯腰想下来，腿却不听使唤，身子一软，直接摔了下来，正好掉到了忍足怀里。忍足被他冲力一带，站立不稳，抱着他也摔倒在地。

“迹部？迹部你还好吗？”忍足起身，发现迹部动静都没了，着急了起来。

迹部睁开眼睛，从他身上艰难地撑起身来看他。“老师……刚才你又跟我连接了对不对？有老师做向导真好。”他眼神都涣散了，却笑了一笑，仿佛看清了什么似的又解脱又放松。

忍足被他那一笑惊到。下一刻迹部的手已经碰到了他的脸。

“做本大爷的向导吧。”他说，手指擦过忍足的嘴唇。

然后他就毫无志气地昏睡了过去，连给忍足说话的机会都没有。

忍足转头看看，幸好教室里已走空，并没有人看到这一幕。他迟疑了好一会儿，才摸了摸迹部汗湿的头发，按了一个吻在他头顶，苦笑了一声。

 

迹部醒来的时候发现自己在基地医疗室。受的伤已经包扎好了，他动了动脑袋，遗憾地发现忍足已经把通道全部撤回，封好了屏障，他的感官又回到原来仿佛裹着一层布一般的状态。

他轻轻呼出一口气，身体各处还在疼。而且比之前更疼了，训练时忍足想必是调低了他的痛感。

他闭上眼睛回味了一下之前的课程。这可能是他很久以来打得最爽的一场，虽然累到昏迷，但非常爽，有向导支撑的感觉果然很不一样。他看得更清楚，反应更快，好像世界在他面前被拨开了一层面纱，原本认为自己无法理解的部分都清晰可见，如同看见真理。

而且忍足的调节非常自然准确，完全不用迹部提示，他知道什么时候需要保护感官调低感知度，什么时候需要调高提升灵敏度，迹部可以随心所欲地做自己想做的而不用担心向导应对不及产生的伤害。

有种……自由感。非常难得，因为毕竟他们这些哨兵从分化开始需要学习的首先就是如何躲在屏障后面，不让过分敏感的感官受到伤害。

是每一个向导都会像忍足这样吗？迹部很怀疑这一点。他舔了一下嘴唇。

连接的感觉也很微妙，让另一个人进入自己的精神，窥测自己的思想，原本应该是很令人惧怕的事，但忍足并不是侵略性很强的向导，迹部接受他也很顺畅。一切都自然发生，通道完全开启、精神图景重合的时候心都要打开了一般，有种从未有过的开放感。他甚至能感觉得到向导的心——非常温柔，有如微微的凉风一般。

就不免心动，想再看多一点，想如果真的结合……简单的临时连接都这样舒服的话，永固连接会是什么样？前几年单哨兵训练的时候迹部总赢不过手冢，除了哨兵能力本身尚未训练好之外，也有手冢有自己向导的原因吧？毕竟所有人都这样说，相合率高的向导会把哨兵能力提升好几个档次。

忍足是个高阶向导，作为高敏型哨兵本来可选择性就小，而迹部跟他连接了两次。与其浪费时间漫无目的地靠运气找向导或者毕业之后等待介绍人分配不认识的向导，迹部显然觉得现有的机会不能这样放过。

更何况……忍足至少也有一点点喜欢他，不是吗？

 

这样想着，迹部便认真了起来，觉得要努力抓住机会，最好在毕业前把这事儿定下来。他想着本大爷这么优秀的哨兵，基地里公认今年的第一名，新一届的哨兵组组长，肯定没问题，却没预料到忍足比鳝鱼还滑溜。

简单来说，就是忍足一直避开和他单独接触。他毕竟是老师，想避开有无数理由。上图景课集体辅导，上实训课只给他最低限度的通道维持感官稳定，也不让他做高难挑战性的动作，压着他耐着性子做枯燥的屏障控制练习。迹部表示不满忍足就把他扔给不二。不二虽然也是高阶向导但毕竟已连接，分给他的通道更少，何况总是笑眯眯的疑似要报之前迹部对手冢死缠烂打的仇，迹部总有点怵他。等下课忍足就溜了，也不知道是跑哪儿去潇洒，总之办公室里也找不到他。

一回迹部还觉得是他有事，两三回下来迹部就明白这是成心躲他了。

就很气，不仅很气而且有点委屈。明明之前一直非常照顾迹部的，也没见他避嫌，怎么要他做向导他就这么不乐意？

上课时偶尔会有一点接触，碰到肩膀、手臂，为了帮他调节会碰到脖颈，常规接触而已，绝不多停，可就那一点接触都会让迹部心头发热，想起曾经的连接来。总有年轻哨兵们围着忍足转，用拙劣的把戏试图吸引向导的注意力，偶尔成功了一两次就恨不得昭告天下忍足老师多么喜欢我。迹部不屑于跟他们为伍，可他也跟他的同学们一样，忍不住要用视线追逐这个成熟有魅力的向导，被他的教鞭吸引，幻想做他的哨兵会怎样。

迹部不允许自己被这样愚蠢的情绪牵扯太久。他应该要做的是尽快得到一个答复。于是他找了个周末，跑去了忍足住的教师公寓，打算跟他说清楚。

结果到了公寓，敲门敲了半天，应门的并不是忍足，而是一个二十几岁头发乱乱的青年。

迹部立刻就意识到这是个哨兵，而且很强。

他皱眉，本能地进入了防御状态。对方也吓了一跳，也本能地进入了防御状态。

“你找谁？”年长一些的哨兵撑着门问。他穿着家居服，还穿着拖鞋，脸上还有枕头印子，迹部扫他一眼，读出他的信息：用的是跟忍足一样的剃须膏，刚刚睡醒，连接稳定，昨晚上刚刚熬过夜，从腔调上来说是关西人……是忍足的哨兵？

“谁啊？”忍足的声音从屋里传来。

“不知道啊，站着不说话。一个小哨兵。”年长一些的哨兵回答。“你背着我找的小情人？”

“你可闭嘴吧。”忍足说着话，走了出来，他只穿了T恤睡裤，头发乱七八糟地支棱着。迹部几乎是痛苦地发现他们俩的味道是混合在一起的。

那一刻简直心如刀绞。他不知道他早早起来梳妆打扮把自己收拾得整整齐齐，怀抱着期望，甚至为此还在路上把要说的话演练了好几遍……到底是为了什么？

“迹部？”忍足愣了愣，没预料到他会在周末早上出现在家门口。

“……打扰了。”迹部干涩地开口，转身就想走。忍足一把拽住了他的手。

这可能是一段时间以来忍足跟他距离最近的一次，迹部就算心里拒绝着，身体却不由自主地停下了。

旁边的哨兵挑眉，露出玩味的表情。“啊，是你说的那个迹部？”忍足警告地瞪了他一眼。

“真的很像小豹子啊。”哨兵笑起来，也过来伸手拉迹部。“进来吧，既然是找侑士的，总有什么事吧。”连推带搡地把迹部给弄进屋里了。

“忍足谦也，我堂弟。”忍足说，指了指哨兵。“迹部景吾，我学生。”他一边简单地介绍一边飞快地把沙发上一堆零食脏衣服往边上推，留出空位来让迹部坐。

迹部稍松了口气，随后又觉得我到底在干嘛啊居然在嫉妒吗？还是很不爽。

忍足走冰箱找了一圈也没找到无酒精饮料，只好走厨房去烧水。迹部正好观察他家。他家就跟普通单身男人家里一样，仿佛井井有条的杂乱。阳台上放了两盆花，开得挺好，算是唯一景观。墙角有行李箱，大约是谦也的，上面搭着不知是谁的制服。

谦也站他对面，也在观察他，两个哨兵能力区间相撞，谁也没让谁。直到忍足回来，自然就站在他们之间，无声地破开他们的斗争。

谦也眼珠一转。“侑士以前是我向导哦。”他笑眯眯地说，上前两步揽住了忍足的肩。“我们可是关西塔的黄金搭档。”

迹部全身的气息立刻肃杀了起来，一瞬间从防御进入了进攻状态。

“哇啊，小豹子要咬人了。”谦也做出怕怕的表情，被忍足把手拍下去了。

忍足给自己拿了罐啤酒，看似无意地摸了一下迹部的肩，把他的气压了下去。“所以有什么事吗，迹部？”

“老师，你答应要跟我比一场的。”迹部看了看自己的手，下定了决心，抬起头来看向忍足。

“现在吗？”忍足有点吃惊。

“之前你说我伤没好全不跟我打，现在本大爷已经没事了。”迹部说。

“这是那种‘我赢了你就得听我的’的比试吗？”谦也看热闹不嫌事大。“好啊好啊，我可以做裁判！”被迹部和忍足双双瞪了一眼。

 

半个小时后他们到了训练基地。路上谦也跑去便利店买了饭团和牛奶，分给忍足，就当早餐了。迹部第一次看到忍足生活中的样子不太习惯，老师总是扣子扣到最上一颗，连笑容都很少，但现在跟谦也说说笑笑的，随意的样子有点新鲜。

觉得……好像比上课时候要好看，就没忍住有点开心，觉得来对了。

他们到了训练场，忍足找值班经理借了钥匙开门。他脱掉外套，示意迹部也换好衣服，然后拿出木棒，准备热身。

“哇哇好怀念啊。”谦也说。“我都很久没玩过这个了。”

“规则一样？”迹部问。

“体术用在哨向之间跟哨兵之间不太一样，重点不是攻击，是配合。以前也用来测相合度的。后来对向导体术要求没那么高，就只有战斗向导还在用这种方式训练。”忍足说。“你要不要看我跟谦也示范一下？”

迹部还没说话谦也就冲出来拿了一根木棒，唰地舞了个圈，指向忍足。“来吧！好久没跟你练了。”

忍足对迹部做了个稍安勿躁的手势，走进场里，谦也已经跳上木桩抬蹦跳着热身了。忍足站上他对面的另一根桩子，微微低腰，棒子反手放在身后，一个标准起势。

谦也也弯下腰来。迹部忽然发现场内的气氛不太一样了，哨兵和向导都把气息放了出来，以一种围绕着对方打转的态势形成了独特的“场”。谦也收了笑，一眼不眨地盯着他哥，忍足在慢慢换脚，观察着面前的哨兵。

谦也是先进攻的一方，他猛地跃起，电光火石间棍子已经交错了三次，发出磅磅的敲击声。谦也速度非常快，迹部用了能力才追踪到他的动作。头顶、右肋、左侧腹。忍足基本站在原地没动，只是用棍子挡住他，把他弹回去。谦也借势起力，又攻向前胸，忍足用自己的棍子勾住，拧了一下，谦也握棍的手迅速后撤，避过忍足打到面前的棍棒。

迹部的血液开始沸腾了。他们几乎没动过位置，在三米见方的木桩上腾转挪移，仅用复杂的体术完成攻击和规避动作，甚至……仿佛舞蹈一样，并不只是单纯的打斗，而是见招拆招般行云流水的配合。木棍并没有击打到向导身上，只是不断地相撞，发出清脆的声音。

忍足眼看被谦也迫到无路可走，就快要掉下去，脚都踩边缘上了，他一个看似站立不稳的俯身，谦也的棍子从他面前划过，被他一脚踩住，谦也顺势往下一跪，攻向他的下盘，下一秒忍足脚下用力踩掉他的棍子，换了只手，棍子从天而降指着谦也的头顶。

“大意了啊，谦也。”忍足说，笑了起来。

谦也向后倒下去，失望地叫了一声。

迹部看得目不转睛，甚至不由得给他们鼓掌。孤零零的掌声回荡在训练馆里，兄弟俩仿佛这才意识到他的存在，把气息都收了回去。谦也从桩子上利落地跳下来，把木棒扔给迹部，迹部接过，木棒上还残留着热热的温度，他握紧了。

尽管一共不过打了一分多钟，但因为非常精彩，学到的东西非常多。忍足兄弟都出了不少汗，忍足撑着棍子拿水在喝。迹部用布带裹紧手掌，又抹上滑石粉，爬上他对面的桩台。

“请多多指教，老师。”他说着，把气息散了出来，做好了起势。

忍足把水瓶扔给谦也，深呼吸了一口气，也回到自己的位置，重新准备好。他的气息也散了出来，和迹部的气息混杂在一起，渐渐地合拢，形成了“场”。

迹部心里非常平静。很奇异，他站在台上无论是攻是守都会兴奋，他期待这一机会很久，他理当兴奋。但被忍足这样盯着，他的屏障似乎就不存在了一样，思路变得很清晰，他能看得清忍足身上绷紧的肌肉，知道他会在哪里发力，会有怎样的动势……忍足先发起了进攻。

他选择了一个非常难避开的角度，但迹部在他腾起的时候就读出来了。棍棒相撞的瞬间忍足似乎有点吃惊，大约没想到迹部能拦下来。可他很快调整了过来，反手格挡住迹部劈过来的棍子。

磅一声。迹部的手腕感到熟悉的震颤。然后又是一下。再一下。五个来回之后忍足脸上那种悠哉的表情消失了。他开始认真了起来，动作也变得大起来，并不局限于一个桩台，会借力跳到另一个。迹部紧紧跟着他，训练服的衣角都擦到一起。

汗水落下来了，差点落到眼睛里，迹部甩过头发，感到血液在身体里愉悦地流动。忍足脸上的汗也一直往下滴，连睫毛上都有晶莹的汗珠。他们打了多久？五十个回合之后迹部就放弃计数了。他完全沉浸在阅读向导的动作并据此作出反应的过程中。这就是所谓配合吗？忍足也总能猜出他想做的动作。

因为太开心他甚至笑了起来，尽管握棍的手腕已经因为持续不断的撞击感到酸痛，连带着胳膊都隐隐作痛。忍足也笑了，他跳到对面的桩台，摘掉眼镜用手背擦过脸上的汗，拿着棍子指迹部：“最后一轮定胜负。”

迹部点头，跳上前攻了过来。两人再次缠斗在一起，频率都提高了，木棍挥舞得眼花缭乱，撞击几乎是瞬时发生又瞬时分开。忍足总在他想他出现的地方出现，就好像是他知道迹部的想法似的。他们渐渐打到了边界，迹部一个没站稳，向后跌去，棍子脱手，忍足把自己的棍子往他面前一送，迹部都快悬空了，又抓住翻了回来，顺势向前扑上去，用他自己的棍子戳向他的前胸，这次忍足没有躲。他中门大开，向后倒去，让迹部把他钉在了地上。

两个人都剧烈地喘着气。迹部趴在忍足身上，视线纠缠在一起，有些东西已经不必明说了。迹部想要笑的，但最终只是抓住忍足的手用力紧了紧。

他们跳下桩台，迹部心里简直像开出花来一样，哪怕他其实累得连走路都勉强。忍足从谦也手里接过水瓶，一仰脖咕嘟咕嘟地喝完了。

谦也的表情很严肃。他抱着手臂。“侑士……你要想清楚。”

迹部不明白他什么意思。但忍足的脸沉了下来。他用手背擦干净嘴角的水。“我知道。”

迹部本能地觉得哪里不对。“喂，怎么了？”

谦也耸肩，拍了拍他哥的胳膊。“很精彩。”他对迹部说。“如果你是个成熟哨兵我现在就把你俩打包送去介绍人那里了。可惜了。”

他转过身挥了挥手。“我先回去了，侑士。你跟小豹子解释吧。”

 

训练馆里就剩他们两人。忍足坐了下来，靠在墙边。迹部想了想，在他对面也坐了下来。

“刚才你也感觉到了对吧？”他有点不安，开口问忍足。那么强的共振，说相合率低都没人会信。

“你希望我说什么？”忍足把眼镜摘下来用衣角擦了擦。他显得很疲惫。

迹部抿住嘴唇。“做我的向导。”他说，还是很固执。

忍足看向他，眼神悲哀。“我是你的老师，除此之外，什么都不是。”

迹部一下就火了。“你到底想骗谁？”

“迹部，我是你遇上的第一个高阶向导，对吗？”忍足说，并没有被激怒。“你以后还会遇上很多很厉害的向导……”

“本大爷在说现在！”迹部叫了起来。

“迹部。”忍足在声音里压了重量。

迹部闭上嘴，满心欢喜变成满心忿怨。

“每年都有好几个哨兵会跟我告白，希望我做他们的向导。”忍足说。“然后等他们毕业，他们都会忘了我，找到自己的向导。我来这里六年了，年年如此。”他笑了笑，摊开手。“知道为什么你们毕业之后才会给你们分配向导？没有训练完成的哨兵对向导的认知存在偏差，我的任务就是教导你们形成正确的观念，方便和向导对接。永固连接并不是一个简单的关系，它比婚姻还复杂，很多哨向都要花很多年去找这样一个灵魂伴侣，很多人一生都未必找得到……你根本不知道在你面前的世界还有多大，等你毕业后才会窥见一角。”

他叹了口气。“你对我的依赖不过是上次意外连接留下的残余，如果因为这样就答应你……那不是你的问题，而是我向导失职了。”

“可是……你知道这是对的啊……”迹部争辩道。

“大人的世界不是讲对错的。”

“不要拿本大爷当小孩！”迹部起身，朝他叫起来，挥着手。“我不是什么都不知道！你和谦也的相合率都没有我高，我的能力已经达到A级了，这样还不行吗？如果真的像你说的，你一个高阶向导应该很抢手才对，为什么一直不结合？”

“慢慢来吧，迹部。你会成为一个好哨兵。”忍足只是说。

“回答我！”

忍足沉默了好一会儿。“因为我不可以对学生出手。你明白吗？”他说。

迹部气愤地瞪着他。

忍足抓了抓头发。“你真的太小了……”他闭上眼睛呼吸了一口气。

“西塞罗……”他说。“你的图景也差不多完成了吧？就不要放在我这里了。”

迹部死咬着嘴唇，不让自己的眼泪掉下来。

“有件事本来想给你个惊喜的。但还是早点让你知道吧。”

忍足伸出手来，从图景里叫出了狼。爱美围着他转了一圈，抬头看向他的手。

他把两只手摊开，一只蝴蝶出现在他的手心，颤动了一下翅膀，飞向迹部。然后又是一只，比刚才那只更大一点，扑扇着透明的翅膀。迹部睁大了眼睛，看着它飞了起来。忍足手心里出现了越来越多的蝴蝶，密密匝匝地争先恐后涌了出来，一群围绕着迹部翩飞。

“你的蝴蝶不是一只。给它们充足的水分和植物，会一直长下去，都快把我这里塞满了。”忍足说，合上了手掌，笑了笑。“其实是很顽强的精神动物啊。”

迹部呼出一口气，伸出手来，几只蝴蝶绕着他的手飞了一圈。

忍足拍拍身上的灰，拎起水瓶，转过身去。“周一见了，迹部同学。”

“忍足老师……你喜欢我，对吗？”迹部在他身后出声问道。

忍足的脚步停了一下。他什么话也没说，走了出去。

 

迹部仿佛一夜之间长大。哨兵应该是什么样？机敏、正直、勇敢、坚韧。哨兵是守护者，无论有没有向导都该是先锋和战士。而迹部应该是他们之中的佼佼者。

忍足说他太小了？那就要堂堂正正地站在他面前，用实际告诉他本大爷不是个你可以糊弄过去的孩子。本大爷是你能找得到最好的哨兵。

他比以前更努力了。高敏型哨兵不好对接向导？那他就把感官度调低，用最低的感官度去做最复杂的作业，证明这不是自己的问题。过程辛苦，忍足几次欲言又止想帮忙，被他拒绝。他不想再受额外的恩惠，也不想让自己心软。

本来他就已经很出众，很快就更厉害了，全基地的同学都在仰望他，隔壁组有不少向导都对他暗送秋波，迹部照单全收。老师们在讨论提前带他出任务作为实习，因为觉得课上可教的不多。

最终还是忍足帮了他这个忙。作为负责导师，三个月后，忍足争取到一个机会，带着他出了人生第一个任务。

为了不耽误正常课程，时间选在了周末。任务简单到令人吃惊，协助动物保护组织救助受困的猫。

迹部对任务书看了又看，有点不敢相信自己训练多年的能力被用来做这种事。忍足倒是兴致颇高。“别总想着打打杀杀。”他说。“比起开枪杀人我倒宁愿去救救小猫什么的。”多半就是他出的主意。

他们换上哨向制服，忍足开的车，一起到了要求协助的动物组织，位于一座动物医院里，他们已有一对哨向，哨兵C级向导B级，向导还兼了兽医，忙不过来才向塔里求助，客气地接待了他们。忍足指了指胸前的铭牌向他们自我介绍，迹部那个还挂着“实习”两个字。

一只猫爬到了几层楼高度的树上，叫了一整天不敢下来，角度又不适合搭消防梯，只能靠人力爬了。忍足在迹部上去之前打开了精神通道，接通了连接，微调了他的感知度，虽然迹部觉得他纯粹多此一举，他自己一个人也搞得定，但既然是“实习”，那总还是要相互配合。

何况不能说他没有非常怀念连接的感觉。时隔数月终于再次进入不需要白噪音也能平静、耳清目明的世界令他身心舒畅。他观察了一下树木的角度，计算了一下高度和风速，忍足也把路径规划好了。他点点头，比了一个OK的手势，后退了几步，一个助跑，爬了上去。

上了树才发现，实际毕竟跟虚拟场景练习不一样，救助任务比想象中复杂。树上有苔藓会打滑，没有抓手只能靠力气硬来，如果抓着的树皮松脱就会掉下去，越往上风险越大，能够维持重量的枝干也越少。等他到达觉得无法再往上的地方时却发现和猫还有一段距离，超过身体接触范围，怎么也够不着。

忍足没有跟着他上来，他和动物保护组织的人一起在地上拉了防护网，仰头看着迹部的动作。迹部能从连接里感到他的担心。

迹部呼吸了一口气，想接下来要怎么办。如果松开他支撑用的树枝，他可以弹跳过去，但一定会掉下去，这个高度掉下去就算有防护网接着也很容易受伤。而且万一没抓住猫，又得从头再来一次。如果有什么可以把它引过来就最好了……

他灵机一动，放出了自己的蝴蝶。虽说只有哨向能看得见精神动物，但说不定动物也可以？

猫毫无反应。见他靠近，甚至害怕地缩了起来。迹部想了想，又伸手掰了一根树枝，刚刚好能够得到猫停留的树枝。“来吧，猫咪，过来一点。”他试图劝哄。

猫挪了两下，又吓得不敢动了，在他伸过去的树枝边缘，死活都不肯上来，只可怜巴巴地咪呜叫。迹部在心里翻了个白眼，想不愧是实际任务，确实不该轻看。他做了个深呼吸，再次计算角度和树枝的承重。

“迹部！”忍足在底下叫，显然发现了他的想法并且并不赞同。但迹部决心已定。他松开手，扔掉树枝，脚下用力，把树枝稍稍踩弯，靠弹力跳了过去。忍足一瞬把他的感官调到了最大，他轻易地就看清了猫咪的动作，甚至看得清它变成一条直线的瞳孔里印出的自己的倒影。

他一把抄住猫咪，也非常清楚他借力的树枝正在发生令人胆寒的断裂。他往下掉，在压断一根树枝时再次借力，踢向了另一根树枝，虽然依然断裂了，但降低了他的速度，让他得以在空中翻身，换成受损最小的姿势，并且一点也不吃惊忍足跳进了防护网里，冲到落点，张开手臂，接住了他。

两个人一起陷进网里，迹部的感知度还没调回来，他听得见防护网受压纤维变形的声音，看得见忍足猛然绷紧的肌肉，闻得到忍足身上紧张的汗水，也听得见忍足过快的心跳，感觉得到他瞬间开放到最大的通道，包裹住自己的心。爱美都吓得跑了出来，紧挨着他，浓厚的毛发碰到了迹部的脸。

忍足紧紧抱着他，呼吸在他额头上，手指护住他的颈椎。迹部闭上眼睛，在回弹的过程中放任自己享受了三秒。随后被他抱在怀里的猫受到压力挣扎了起来。忍足松开了手，把迹部的感知度调回了正常值。

迹部起身，用手拎起猫的后颈，检查了一圈没发现什么大碍，松了口气。忍足也坐了起来，抹了一把自己的脸。他瞪着那只惹祸的猫，猫咪也瞪着他，还伸爪子要抓他，忍足从他手里接过，顺了顺毛，安抚好了，装进笼子。动保组织收起了防护网，对他们表示感谢。

忍足开车带猫送回医院检查，坐车里时迹部本来以为忍足会对自己刚才的冒险行为说点什么，因为他就是那种管得很多的老师，但忍足什么话也没说，只是一直沉默地开车。

他也没断开连接。迹部知道他并不是忘了。有连接保护着迹部总是很高兴，也就懒得管他在想什么。

动物医院的向导欢迎了他们。他们管了近一百只猫狗，也实在忙不过来，忍足让他们签了任务单，就带着迹部离开。

 

“空出半天时间，你想做点什么？”忍足上了车，脱下了制服，也让迹部换上了常服，并不急着开车，点了根烟抽。

“这就算完成了？”迹部坐进副驾驶，还是有点吃惊。

“啊。”忍足答道。“登记的是今天一整天时间。所以12点之前我都是你的向导。”

迹部愣了一下，随后意识到什么，笑了起来。“你这算假公济私吗？”

“不是每个任务都能这么顺利。”忍足看了他一眼。“你以为有几个哨兵能做到你刚才做到的？如果失误第一次实习就受伤可是我向导失职了。”

“你可以直接夸本大爷就是厉害。”迹部说，不免得意起来。“嘛，沉浸在本大爷的美技中了吧。”

忍足笑了一声，发动车子，打过方向盘，把车子开出停车场，上了公路。

他们在加油站边上的快餐店里吃了午餐，因为忍足说要赶路，迹部不怎么喜欢汉堡，但鸡翅意料之外地还不错，以至于忍足把自己那份也给他吃了。

电台翻来覆去，没多少合迹部的口味，忍足示意他打开前面的储物盒，找出碟片来听。德彪西的，迹部也就勉强忍了。

“你不问我去哪儿吗？”继续上路时忍足问。

“本大爷期待惊喜。”迹部答，把位置调成自己喜欢的角度，舒展了一下身体。

忍足笑笑，把音响声音调低了一点。“你无聊的话，可以试试看连接的作用。比如推理一下前面的车子？”

迹部眯缝眼睛看了一眼。“丰田2000款凯美瑞，至少三手了。车主很爱惜，但家里或者邻居有小孩非常淘气，用硬币划了车门，太太是家庭主妇，最近夫妻关系不太顺。”

“是女儿。”忍足说。“单亲，带女儿。后窗那个粉色Kitty纸巾盒不是这种家庭主妇会购置的。”

迹部又看了一眼，不得不承认他说的有道理。

凯美瑞变道了，他们前面的换成了绿色甲壳虫。迹部这次认真看了好一会儿才做推断。忍足赞许地点头。

他们玩了一会儿这个游戏，但迹部很快就腻了，比起别人的车他对忍足的车更感兴趣。收拾得挺干净，但还是留下了蛛丝马迹。高跟鞋的鞋印，香水味，很淡了，但不止一种。能留下印子说明经常出现……

“你有女朋友？”迹部问。

忍足扫了他一眼。“我姐姐。”

迹部“唔”了一声。还有小孩的痕迹。“外甥？”

“三岁。”

“谦也回去了？”

“早走了。他是短期任务。”

迹部翻起了储物箱。从来没翻过的操作手册，CD里听得最多的是怀旧的情歌，居然还有一本爱情小说，被翻到卷边，打火机，烟盒，以及一把手枪，满膛的。

“你这是什么奇怪的品位？”迹部拎着那书皱眉。

“不要嘲笑浪漫主义啊。”

“需要解释一下枪吗？”

“不是真枪，是信息弹。偶尔我也会被借调去做任务的。”

迹部顿了顿。“和你配合的哨兵是什么样？”

“从C级到AA级都有。我适配性很好。”

迹部不说话，不大开心。

“嘛……所以介绍人也不急着给我介绍哨兵，能用就多用呗。”

“你跟手冢也配合过？”

“很早了，我还在关西的时候，他外派任务合作过。是个很厉害的哨兵啊。”

“本大爷会比他更厉害。”

“嗨嗨。”

“我说真的啊。”

忍足伸出手摸了一下迹部的后颈，降低了他的感知度。“我相信啊。”他说。

迹部微微红了脸。

感知度降低之后他就昏昏欲睡了，连接和车子行驶的速率一致平稳地晃荡着，他闭上眼睛，德彪西的钢琴曲滑进耳朵，进入浅眠。

他似乎做了个光怪陆离的梦，大致是跟什么人搏斗，总也使不出力量，他又回到看不清也听不清的状态，焦虑极了，忍足在距离不远的地方，要被黑暗吞没，他着急得要命，想冲过去，想叫他快逃，忍足对他挥了挥手，露出一个悲伤的笑，就消失了……

他猛地睁开眼睛。车子已经停了下来。忍足不在车里。

迹部起身，摸了摸胸口。连接轻微地晃了晃，并没有断，这令他稍稍宽心。没一会儿有人敲玻璃，忍足在外面，示意他下车。

“你没叫我？”迹部问。还因为刚才的梦心有余悸。忍足察觉到了，把手放在他后颈，一点安慰，连接变得平稳宽阔了起来。

“看你睡太香了啊。”忍足说。“到了。”

他们站在一个乡下的酒吧面前。霓虹灯看起来至少有二十年了，门牌都锈迹斑斑，“夜莺”两个字的招牌时亮时不亮。迹部皱了皱眉。“老师……”

“待会儿别叫我老师。”忍足说。

“那……侑士？”迹部大着胆子问。

“忍足就好。”忍足说着，带着他掀开门帘走了进去。

酒吧里人挺多的，而且烟酒气息浓厚，迹部被呛了一下，掩住了口鼻，暗暗提高了警惕。忍足带着他熟门熟路地找到了吧台，和全身纹身的矮个子酒保打招呼。

“唷，小侑啊，好久不见了。”这酒保是个向导，很亲热地围了上来。“要点什么？”

“待会儿要开车，简单的就好。给他Virgin Cocktail。再来两份简餐。”忍足说。用手指敲了敲桌子。

酒保点头，一边跟他聊着几句闲话一边配酒。

“这谁也不介绍一下？”酒保把两杯酒调好，和简餐餐盘一起推到他们面前。“难得见你带哨兵过来啊。”说着对迹部抛了个媚眼。“嘿，很高兴认识你，我是Vick，夜莺酒吧的老板。”

“别招他啊，这是我的一日哨兵。”忍足搭着迹部的肩介绍。“叫小景就好了。”

迹部想谁允许你这样叫了。但他没说话，只是留意观察。

“很年轻嘛。这么早就带出来了？”Vick问。

忍足笑笑。把迹部面前的酒换成了无酒精饮料。“早点见识比迟点好。”

老板跟他又说了几句，忍足端起餐盘，带着迹部走向了酒吧更偏僻的角落。

“这里到底是什么地方？”迹部问，实在忍不住好奇心。他已经发现在场的都是哨兵向导，但有相当多的他确信并不在服役期。

“这里是哨向们的黑市据点之一。”忍足压低了声音说。“向导素、武器、通关文件……你想要什么都能在这里搞到。”

迹部不敢置信，忍足一个平时正儿八经的老师居然会带他到这种违法乱纪的地方来。忍足挤挤眼睛。“待会儿有黑暗哨兵表演，要看吗？”

“……你到底是什么人啊？”

“只是带你见识一下真实的世界。”忍足笑，抿了一口酒。

没过一会儿，众声喧哗。Vick敲了敲铃铛，尖着嗓子致欢迎词。众人空出一块地方，从天花板上降下一个擂台，一个肌肉发达的外国哨兵抱着手臂站在上面，有人开始起哄叫好。

“黑凯撒。”忍足说。“黑暗哨兵之一，罗马塔的通缉对象。”

迹部一下紧张了起来。忍足在桌子下面按住了他的手，让他放松。“在这个场子里不能闹事。”他说，盯着台上的人，眼睛没挪开。“以后有机会收拾他。”

迹部按捺了下来。黑凯撒开始挥舞手臂，做出炫耀的姿势，赢得下面阵阵尖叫。

Vick宣布了奖项，邀请哨兵们上来挑战。有个哨兵跃跃欲试地跳上了台。忍足哼了一声。

“你觉得几几开？”他问迹部。

迹部眯着眼睛看了看。“三七不能多了。”

但黑凯撒显然非常擅长玩弄人心，他并不是一下就击败挑战的哨兵，而是佯装受伤不敌，在观众兴奋得尖叫时才显露出实力，把那可怜的哨兵打得毫无还手之力。

“你在这里不要动。”忍足吃完简餐，擦干净嘴，拍了拍迹部。“我离开一下。”他起身挤进了人群里。

迹部留意着忍足的动作，他似乎找到什么人在说话，但很快就一起消失在吧台后面。

他低头喝了口饮料，拨拉着几根薯条挑剔地吃掉。忍足临走前调高了他的感知度，这让他对场内的情景更清楚了。场内有一半是雇佣兵，有不少是高阶，哨兵居多，也有几个无所顾忌散发气息的未连接向导。他听得见几乎每个卡座里都有黑话在进行交易。

忍足这家伙……这惊喜有点太大，迹部一时消化不良——但不得不承认，这向导似乎在这种环境里比他在基地里要自在得多。

迹部任由自己的思路扩散，没留意和其他哨兵的守备范围冲突了。

“喂，小子，不要瞎刺探啊。”一个哨兵走到了他面前，把酒杯往他桌上一顿，溅出几滴酒液来。“基本礼仪都不懂吗？”

迹部扫了他一眼。是个佣兵，喝了不少酒，等级不低。迹部直起身来，自然就进入了防御状态。

台上忽然爆发出一阵大叫。哨兵被吸引了注意力，转身去看，黑凯撒已经赢了，另外那个哨兵倒在地上毫无动静，不知是不是还活着。

迹部趁这个机会，抄起桌上的餐叉，跳了起来，压住了哨兵的颈动脉。

“离本大爷远点。”他压低了声音说。确保自己的力量顺着餐叉传导了过去。

哨兵僵住了，点点头。迹部松开手，放他离开。他坐回座位时心跳还有点过速，握餐叉的手微微颤抖。他用另一只手握住那只手腕，做了两个深呼吸让自己放松。

糟糕的是，他意识到他不是害怕。他兴奋了。

迹部呼出一口气，盯住台上的黑凯撒，开始计算他的出拳速度和习惯。

忍足在第二个挑战者被干掉时才回来。他坐到迹部旁边，把他已经变温的酒喝完，就起身示意迹部离开。

他们在门口再次碰到了Vick。忍足抬抬手对他致谢，但Vick扫了迹部一眼。

“小侑啊，你的小哨兵，是个天生的战斗哨兵。”Vick说。他斜靠在门口，端着杯酒摇晃着。“不好好管教的话很容易出事呢。”

忍足有些意外地看了迹部一眼。“你刚刚做了什么？”

迹部没说话，微微一笑。

他们上了车，迹部才开始跟忍足讲刚才的事，把忍足吓得不轻。

“万一没制住怎么办？”忍足不赞同地挥手。“不要贸然挑战你不知深浅的对象啊。”

“本大爷有把握才会出手啊。”迹部答道。“酒精降低了他35%的反应度，而且他很久没受向导抚慰，判断力也会下降。大概看我年轻想出气？”

忍足叹气：“我教你的你好像都学到了奇怪的地方。”

迹部笑，撩起一边头发。“你可是个会拐学生逛黑店的糟糕老师啊。”

“明明你也玩得很开心啊。”忍足抱怨着，摇头也笑起来。

 

他们开进了山里，没什么车，路况也越来越糟糕，最后灯都没了，全靠迹部的夜视能力避开石头和急弯。忍足最后把车停了下来，和迹部一起步行爬山。在黑暗里他们的手、胳膊、腿和肩膀，总有一块会碰到一起。

他们最终到达的目的地是山谷，天非常黑，只有几颗星星在闪耀，忍足找了块空地坐下来，迹部也挨着他坐下。

“快到时间了。”忍足说，看了看表。

迹部就安静地等。

是他先发现的，远处有一个蓝莹莹的东西亮了起来。他定睛一看，是个蘑菇，喷了点孢子出来。孢子落在不远处的另一个蘑菇上，又点亮了。一个接一个，越来越多蘑菇亮了起来，最后一整片都发出了蓝光，蓝色的孢子四散在空中，被风吹起来，亮闪闪的，在一片漆黑的山谷里显得非常奇异，好像做梦一样。

“把蝴蝶放出来。”忍足说。

迹部伸出手，他的蝴蝶一只只地飞出来了。也是蓝莹莹的，轻巧极了，随着风翩翩起舞，孢子闪闪发亮，仿佛蝴蝶鱗粉挥洒。

忍足叫出了狼，狼就冲进了那一片蓝光里，蝴蝶围着它翩跹。

“之前很偶尔听说了这里，就觉得跟你很搭啊。每年只有几天的蘑菇开放期，还受天气影响很大，能赶上运气很好了。”忍足说，远远看着和蝴蝶嬉闹在一起的狼。

迹部站起身来，安静地看着，连接温暖地包裹着他，让他的心也柔软了起来。他们俩都没说话，只是沉浸在这梦幻一般的场景中。

夜风拂过，最后一波孢子一直飞向很高的天空，蝴蝶伴随着也飞了上去，好像要一直飞到月亮上一样。狼扬起头，发出了悠远的嗥叫。

蘑菇的光随着孢子四散渐渐暗下去了，迹部的夜视手表也告诉他子夜将至，一天的魔法时间即将结束。

“呐，忍足老师……这是个约会吧？”他转过头，微笑着问。

“嘛……”忍足只是这样回答。

迹部走上前来，忍足扬起头来看他，等待着。迹部弯下腰，托起他的下巴，吻住了他的嘴唇。

忍足的嘴唇上有烟和酒的味道，但并不讨厌，他微微张嘴，偏过头，让迹部把舌头滑进去。口腔微凉，舌头柔软，唇齿交缠间忍足用手按住了他的脖颈。

迹部闭紧了眼睛。子夜钟声响起，连接断裂，瞬间他的感官过载到最大，能感到的全都是忍足、忍足……疼痛不堪。

忍足捧着他的脸吻他，直到最后一丝通道撤回，屏障合了起来，哨兵的感官被蒙上布藏了起来。

迹部清醒的时候是半趴在忍足身上的，向导一只手捂着自己的眼睛不让他看自己的表情，一只手抚摸着他的后颈。

 

回程的路比来时更难走，没有连接帮助视力下降，好几次两人都差点摔成一团，但总算是走到了车边。

开了车感觉好了一些。忍足带他去了临近镇上的民宿。

睡一晚吧，明天早上再回去。忍足说。

迹部点头答应。他先去洗漱，出来时发现忍足在榻榻米上铺好了两条被褥，隔了近一米距离。

迹部走到一边，把两条被褥踢到了一起。

“你确定吗？”忍足抬起头看他。

“本大爷不是小孩子。”迹部说，掀开一角钻进去。“我成年了，不需要你为我负责任。”

忍足起身，摸了一把他的头发，走去洗漱。

迹部把脸埋进被子里，听着水声，感到自己心跳加快，脸也烧了起来。

几分钟后，忍足回来了。他关掉灯，从另一边钻进被子，平躺着。呼吸在过于安静的房间里都显得大声。

迹部等了十个呼吸的时间，终于伸出手，摸向旁边，被抓住了，忍足翻过身，压在他身上，拉过被子兜头罩住，把腿伸进迹部的浴衣里分开他的腿，俯下身，吻他的脸和嘴唇。

“忍足……”迹部快喘不过气，伸手抱住他的脖子。

“叫我侑士。”忍足说，伸手解开了他的浴衣带子。

“侑士……侑士……”如波涛一般起伏的被褥遮掉了所有多余的话，温柔热烈的吻，无法抗拒的拥抱。谁的手伸了出来，挣扎着想抓住什么，又被抓了回去。

 

第二天迹部醒来的时候已经接近中午。他爬起身，忍足正坐在桌前看电视，见他醒了，对他挥了挥手，示意了一下桌上的早餐。

迹部大咧咧地浴衣一裹就走过来先吃。忍足扫了一眼他都快开到腰的领口，转过头去，耳朵有点红。

迹部忍不住就笑，想到底谁第一次啊？喝牛奶的时候就一直用眼睛荡呀荡呀地瞟他，直到忍足实在受不了，拿走他的杯子舔走他唇上的奶胡子，催他换衣服退房，再不回去来不及了。

回程路上迹部心情也一直很好，忍足的手一直搁在他脖颈处，轻轻地挠着他的发根。连电台里轮播的流行音乐都听得顺耳了起来。忍足把他先送回哨兵基地，车子在距离宿舍还有几十米的地方停了下来。

“明天我会把任务报告交到塔里。”忍足说，下了车，站在他对面。

“这种实习……以后还会有吗？”迹部舔了舔嘴唇，兴致勃勃。

“你也想太美了吧……先毕业再说吧。”忍足说，从口袋里掏出一个盒子扔给迹部。“对了，差点忘了这个。送你的。”

迹部打开一看，发现是一排向导素。他吃了一惊，看向忍足。

“是我的向导素。”忍足说。“以防万一。”

迹部拿起一支晃了晃，看着玻璃管中的透明液体。

“……你就是为了这个跑这么一趟？”他问。“不能从塔里制作吗？”

“塔里管太严了，向导素流出每一根都有追踪。”忍足说。

迹部沉吟了一会儿。“为什么给我？”

“说了以防万一。”忍足避开了他的视线。

迹部的心突地一跳，渐渐下沉。“以防什么万一？”

忍足叹了口气，看向自己的鞋尖。

“……你要走了，是吗？”迹部问，忽然一切都变得清晰了起来。这两天如同梦一般的浪漫出逃，不过是为了告别。

“紧急任务。”忍足说。“上周征召的我。”他看向迹部。“之后的课会有其他老师来带。”

迹部捏着盒子，手都在抖。

“我不知道能不能回来。”忍足说，苦笑了一声。“抱歉，偶尔也让我任性一次吧。”

“……什么任务？战争早就结束了，为什么连老师都要征召？”

“我能教你的最后一件事，这个世界的和平之下其实有很多黑暗，需要哨向们站出来。”忍足说。“S级绝密，抱歉不能告诉你具体信息。我只能说……符合条件要求的并不多，凑巧我是。”

迹部眼睛都红了。

“做个好哨兵。然后找个好向导吧，小景。”忍足说，他眼睛也红了。

“谢谢你。我很久没有这么开心了。”他说，朝迹部微微颔首，转身上车。

他没有说再见。迹部看着他消失。

 

（上部完）


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下部是个暗色调的哨向故事。向导！忍足X哨兵！迹部
> 
> 风格和上部不一样，有血腥暴力警告，角色死亡警告，请酌情阅读。

忍足走后迹部最后的一年学习生活过得很快。他不让自己想太多，每天就是练习、再多练习。新来的向导老师虽然能力够强，但并不会像忍足那样分一半通道给他，更不谈连接。他清楚能接住自己的向导不多，既然如此，单哨兵的能力就必须锻炼到无懈可击。

一年后，迹部景吾以特优成绩毕业，拿到了他的A级哨兵资格，分类战斗哨兵，归属地关东塔。作为备受瞩目的新生代哨兵代表，背后又有迹部家的势力，日本各地区塔的介绍人都急于用自己培养的向导笼络他。他第一个任务就搭配的是四国地区的顶级向导，护送一份重要文件至北京。

迹部见到向导，三十多岁，稍矮胖，气势很强，精神动物直接放了出来，是一只雄鹰。他们简单讨论了一下任务流程，向导客气伸手，示意调整感知度。

“你不用连接吗？”迹部问。

年长的向导奇怪地看他一眼。“训练时候没学？只要一根通道控制你的感知度就可以了。连接……”他甚至笑起来。“你想太多了吧？只是个任务而已啊，我没打算跟你栓死。”

迹部顿在那里。虽然他其实一直有这种怀疑，但总以为任务跟训练应当是不太一样……

“……只要连接过就会栓死吗？”他问。

“只要不是结合的那种永固连接，原则上想断就断。但连接了再断开对双方都太痛苦了吧？”向导说。“相合率低也就罢了，高的话哨兵很容易疯掉，对向导而言，需要在完全敞开的时候承受哨兵的过载，跟爆了一遍精神似的，还会有后遗症，依赖啊什么的。非常麻烦，不到特殊情况我们通常不这么干。”

迹部的心苦涩地扭曲了。忍足那混蛋啊……

“喂，你到底有没有好好接受训练啊？老师怎么教的？”向导不耐烦起来。“这可是正式任务，不是小孩子的练兵场。”

“他教得很好。”迹部说，打断了他。“我们开始吧。”

他当然完成得很好。就跟他接下来的第二个、第三个……更多个任务一样，他总能完成得很好。

他渐渐也知道向导们和哨兵们正常的关系不过如此，20%的相合率就足够配合，50%的相合率就可以去介绍人那里领证，一根精神通道就能完成调节，图景重合这种事一年都发生不了一回。大部分哨兵靠向导素活着，向导们总疑神疑鬼，避免和哨兵们牵涉太多。人与人之间的共振并没有那么强，误解永远存在。

能找到自己精神伴侣的人是幸福的，但靠相合率决定的人生也很可悲。训练基地是个象牙塔，就像忍足说的那样，他们这群哨兵见到的都是向导们最好的一面。而世界真的太大、太大了。

 

迹部成为正式哨兵的第二年，他用了第一支向导素。忍足一共给他留了十二支。以正常用量来说一个月一支，他本来打算一年回来的吗？结果三年了，音讯全无。迹部找过他，但他的级别还不够查阅S级档案。他也去过关西塔。忍足谦也在任务中，没能联系上。

迹部作为塔的重点培养对象，任务很多，一直有向导配合，比普通哨兵稍好，可到了第二年也觉出吃力来。一次救援任务，能力用过度，狭窄的精神通道无法令他得到彻底的抚慰。任务中硬撑了下来，回到家时就不行了，屏障松动，感官失调，不得已开启了他曾发誓不会使用的盒子。

向导素注入身体时他平静了下来，仿佛又回到训练时，忍足一个个辅导他的同学们，哨兵们想着办法吸引他的注意力，有时候故意使坏，要看他挽救。忍足有时候也给气得不行，把狼放出来乱咬一通，一片鸡飞狗跳，其他人哈哈大笑……有时候忍足会走到他身边，碰到他的肩膀或者脖颈，撩起一缕头发，手指微凉，通道对他开启，从来不止一条，仿佛他也从迹部这里获得平静和力量。

尽管不过三年，回想这些竟有如隔世。

每年的塔里都有哨向殉职。比对外公布的多，有私密的榜单。迹部有时候会去看，会担心看到忍足的名字，又担心他甚至不会留下名字。他开始怀疑忍足的任务是否已经完成。又会想，他不会是忘了自己吧？毕竟他什么承诺都没做，也从来没说过他会回来……

想到这些可能性令人心痛，或许他也该向前看，毕竟他们相处不过一年，真的在一起其实只有一天，现在的他也不是18岁的少年，人生中第一次爱上的向导也许该像象征着学员的训练服一样，被收进箱子里，等待着被时光逐渐遗忘。

但迹部一直放不下。前两年还可以用不服输的执念来形容，后来渐渐见的向导也多了，就更像一根刺梗着，总也忘不掉：为什么是在那么早的时候遇到最合适的人？短短的一点相处时间被拿出来反复地想，想找出问题，想放弃吧……结果每每感到现实的局限和回忆的美好。

而且疑点在于，塔里的资料库里查不到忍足的信息。这是比“任务死亡”更令人担心的，通常只出现于两种情况：他的任务过于机密，以至于塔要抹消他的存在；或者……他回不来了。迹部希望不是后者。

 

服役第五年，介绍人开始上心了，认真催促迹部找向导，迹部每次任务之前都得跟适配向导做相合率测试，让他烦不胜烦。难得有个相合率超过45%的，介绍人设计把他俩锁进白噪音房间，指望着能一次成功永固连接。迹部叛逃的心都有了。

适配向导是个女人，名叫长谷川雅美，也是A级，比他年纪大一些，漂亮，泼辣，其实是他喜欢类型，但他就是知道……这不对。在发现撬窗和开门都没用后，迹部冷静了下来，想着反正这两天也没啥事做，还是当做公假好好相处吧，毕竟这情况也不是向导的错。

“我有过一个相合率过80的向导。”迹部说。

向导愣了一下。“那……居然没结合？”

“当时我太小。”迹部说。其实也没有很小，只是不成熟，不知道忍足承受的压力。

“很遗憾呢。”雅美说。“是同学吗？”

迹部犹豫了一下。“是直属导师。”

雅美托着下巴。“我以前也暗恋我哨兵老师。没有人不会爱上自己的交叉导师吧？”

“他不太一样。”迹部说，干脆坐了下来。“他没有结合过。我们同学疯了一样地迷他。”他笑了笑，因为旧日回忆而放松了一点——而他自己是最特别的，忍足爱过他，他从未有过怀疑。

“那很少见。我们基地不允许未结合的哨向做老师。”向导说。

“他适配性非常高，大概看中了这点吧？”迹部说，低下头笑笑。跟另一个和自己相同命运的人说说忍足让他心里好受了些。“我们连接过。三次。”

雅美放下手。“天啊。”

“是吧？现在想想也觉得不可思议。”迹部说，向后倒在床上。

“相合率这么高，断开很疼吧？”雅美问。

迹部点头。“非常疼。幸好不用再受了。”

“能断开还不让哨兵发疯我都觉得很神奇了。”雅美说。“是个很厉害的向导啊。”

“非常厉害。”迹部说，笑起来，有点骄傲。“他是第一个发现我精神动物的人，我见他第一面就摸了他的狼，他为我养过近半年的精神动物。”他因为其中的故事而被回忆温暖，放了一只蝴蝶出来，看它从自己的一根手指落到另一根手指上。

雅美盯着他的蝴蝶盯了半晌，皱起眉头。“等一下……他的精神动物是只狼？很大的那种，比正常的要大？”

迹部猛地抬起头。“你认识他？”

雅美叹气。“黑狼忍足啊。”

迹部立刻坐起身来。雅美从图景里放出了一只赤狐。“这是我的莉莉娜。”向导说。“嘛，既然你是黑狼的哨兵，我们还是算了吧。”

“你在哪里见过他？”

“我接过一个A级任务，他们那组是我负责接应的。”雅美说，指了指自己的脖颈。“这里，他纹了一只蝴蝶。我刚看着就觉得眼熟，应该就是你的蝴蝶吧？”

迹部说不出话来，眼睛一下就湿了。

“不过也有两年了。不知道他现在还在不在那里。”雅美说。“我倒不知道他还做过老师。”

“到底是什么任务？”迹部追问。

“一个跨国围剿。”雅美说。“级别很高，连接应任务都是A级。嘛，我只知道他在核心圈。”

迹部忽然有了一个疯狂的主意。“是……黑暗哨兵？黑凯撒？”

雅美意外地看了他一眼。“你知道？”

迹部吃惊地站起身来。

“黑凯撒是其中一环。黑暗哨兵不止他一个，他们有自己的组织。普通哨向接近不了他们，只有高阶的未结合向导可以。黑狼就是其中之一。”雅美说。她看了一眼迹部，有些不忍地抿了抿嘴唇。“但是……他可能已经不是你认识的忍足了。”

“……发生了什么？”迹部问，有了不详的预感。

“未结合的高阶向导是非常迷人好用的工具。”雅美说。“黑暗哨兵不需要结合，不代表他们不喜欢向导。他们……会吞噬向导。”

迹部痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“抱歉告诉你这些。”雅美说。“如果能安慰到你的话，我见到他的时候他还算正常，没有被侵蚀。但已经过去两年了……”她垂下眼睛，有些真实的愤怒涌了上来。“两年前我接应的任务其中一项是回收我的学姐，她坚持了三年。原本是介绍人候选的杰出向导，结果疯得杀死了好几个哨兵，被塔里秘密处理了。”

“告诉我更多吧。”迹部说，手心里被指甲戳出了血。“你知道的一切都告诉我。”

两天后，迹部被放出了白噪音空间。他连接了。

 

介绍人满意地给迹部和雅美做了登记，迹部随后去申领了新项目，追捕一个逃亡哨兵。他们在边境追到了他，把他押解进地区塔。迹部半路上去了趟夜莺酒吧。他把雅美留在车里，自己走了进去。

正在下午，夜莺里没什么人，Vick在，比之前显得要憔悴一些，但还是打起精神来应付他。他居然还记得迹部叫小景。

“告诉我黑狼的情报。”迹部对他说，点了杯酒。

“这种事不是你进来说告诉我我就能说的啊。”Vick笑着答道。

迹部压了一沓现金在桌上。Vick闭上了嘴。迹部提起手边一个手提箱。“一百万美金买你一条情报。”他说。“够你另起炉灶了。”

Vick叹气。“你自己的向导你不看紧点，现在问我又有什么用？”

“那是本大爷的事，你只要把你知道的说出来就好。”迹部说。

Vick看看周围，示意他走进后厨。

“黑狼带你来过之后一周又来了这里，直接叫板了黑凯撒。非常精彩的一战。之后黑凯撒就把他带走了，再也没回来。”Vick说。“我就知道这些。”

“黑凯撒怎么联系你的？”迹部追问。“为什么你会让黑凯撒在你的场子里打擂台？”

“他就是突然出现的，让我把场子给他，他一个黑暗哨兵我只是一个酒吧老板我能说什么？”

迹部盯着他看。“你没有说实话。”

“小景，听我一句，不要深追。黑哨兵不是你能惹得起的……”

“他是在用你这里招募。”迹部打断他说了下去。“他在等人，对吗？他除了黑狼还带走了谁？那段时间从你这里经手的黑市军械突然暴增，除了普通枪支还有重型武器，你觉得如果我报上去你会怎样？现在告诉我：这个局里还有谁？”

Vick脸色变了。迹部冷笑了一声。“你还想知道更多吗？本大爷做了功课。”

一个小时后，迹部从酒吧走了出来，上了车，雅美从手机上抬头，看他脸色很差，挑了挑眉，什么话也没说。

司机发动车子。迹部突然愤恨地踢了一脚前座，司机吓住了，不敢再动。迹部捂住脸，平静了好一会儿才正常呼吸，报出一个地址，示意司机继续。

忍足明明白白地把最大的线索放在他的面前，而他沉浸在失去里，竟然视而不见了这么多年——忍足是希望他去找他的，尽管认真做了告别，走上了不归路，也怀抱着不知多遥远的希望，期待着有一天他的小豹子成长到能够找到他……可这真的是多么漫长、遥远的期望啊——在迹部沉浸在锻炼自己的能力，刷新哨兵榜单上的排名时，他在被黑暗掩盖的生死之间挣扎。

Vick最后对他说：如果是你的话，或许真的可以把小侑带回来。他看起来一下子苍老了很多。忍足以前帮过他不少忙。

Vick给了他一份名单，是他所了解到的跟黑暗哨兵有关，跟黑凯撒有过接触的人。迹部利用任务的间隙一个个查了下去，过程不太容易，大部分活下来的人都很不配合。但雅美是个很厉害的向导，会从他们的图景里挖东西出来，渐渐凑起了拼图。

十年间日本有十二位向导被黑暗哨兵带走，除了忍足、另一名高阶向导和雅美的学姐是塔的任务指派之外，其他都是掠走，已经确认死亡的有七位，忍足不在其中。黑暗哨兵原本各自行动，几年前因为某种机缘开始形成团体，一共有四位，黑凯撒是其中之一。他原本是意大利黑帮，被欧洲的塔通缉，在东欧流窜了一段时间后通过俄罗斯进入东亚，在韩国、日本、中国都有过活动记录，最近一次出现是在吉隆坡，身边带着一名高阶向导，身份不明。因为黑暗哨兵影响巨大，有不少失格的哨向会追随他们，渐渐已经形成组织，早期还比较低调，最近已经发展到和塔正面冲突。

迹部调查的动静较大，不久后塔里的监察官找他谈话。意思是不该他管的事情少插手。迹部直接甩了一沓黑暗哨兵的活动证据在他面前。

“本大爷只是随便查查就能查出来的东西，我不知道为什么过去几年塔什么都没做。我们为此已经失去了近三十名哨兵和向导，还有几名精英困在里面孤立无援。”迹部说，一点也不留情面。“请转告介绍人，这事儿我管定了。若还想要迹部家明年的支持和我的服役保证，也请拿出诚意来。”

监察官张口结舌，不敢相信他这样强硬，试着给向导递眼色，雅美装没看见。

三天后，介绍人找到了他。脸色不大好看，身后的哨兵捧着厚厚两大摞文件。

“你看了再做决定。”介绍人说。“黑暗哨兵是每个塔的心腹大患，你想管也要看看自己的能力。”

迹部花了两天时间把所有文件过了一遍。然后他倒在床上，两眼酸痛，盯着天花板，想，天啊。

忍足在临走前到底抱着什么样的心情计划了那一天，和他连接？他为什么还能切断？如果那时他说跟我走吧，迹部可能会真的跟他走。离开塔，离开黑暗哨兵，离开所有的阴谋，离开这一切……

那个蓝色闪光的夜晚，在山谷里，迹部因为连接断裂感官过载失去意识的那一刻，那个向导哭了吧。

所以他的脸上始终有泪痕，所以他在抱着迹部时那样用力，就好像要把他融入自己血液里。他第一次让迹部叫自己的名字，在情热时说了“我爱你”，而迹部甚至曾经以为不过是床上戏言。

……距离忍足消失已经六年。

 

档案跨度过百年，溯源了黑暗哨兵的开始。上个世纪有一个哨兵出现了异变，不需要连接或者屏障也能够容忍感官刺激，塔一开始认为这是极好的趋势，对他重点培养，但哨兵越变越强，没有向导控制，持续不断的感官刺激终究把他逼进了深渊。他变得嗜血，在伺机杀害了多名哨向后走出了塔，从此游荡人间，滥杀无辜，后来在四个塔的联合围剿中丧生。这一事件影响巨大，塔决意把它封存，但总有小道消息流传。后来陆续又出现了模仿者，有仇恨向导的哨兵坠入黑暗，将向导作为主要攻击对象，也有不想被连接束缚，控制多个向导的哨兵。

现在在活动的四位黑哨中，公认有两位是不需要向导的真正黑暗哨兵，另外两位一个是向导杀手，一个是向导领主。黑凯撒是那个向导领主，被掠走的几位向导都是他干的。

报告到后面有部分是忍足相关的，只用了一个O做代码，迹部把那部分文件全部单独复印了一份拿出来。前期的准备工作还写得很细致，评估档案好几页，到了后来就越来越少，只有间接消息，最后一条关于他的消息是一年多以前，接应的哨兵写道：O沉寂。画了个红叉，表示此线已断。

他们再也没能联系上他。

之前的任务哨兵写着如下记录：黑凯撒为四黑哨中最易接触，能力也较为平庸，性格狡诈，为实际组织者，收集并控制多位向导；夜魔为向导杀手，独行侠，黑凯撒定期为夜魔提供向导换取他的支持；倒吊男为较年轻的黑暗哨兵，喜怒无常，是四人中最追求力量的，与黑凯撒结盟。教父最为神秘，只知道是一位年老的黑暗哨兵，与其他三人关系疏远。

迹部把那些报告放大，贴到自己的工作台前，一个个读过去，猜测这些年忍足身上发生的事：前四年他一直跟着黑凯撒，算是他的常用向导，随后因为某些原因他被交换给了教父，信息就迅速变少，终至于消失。

所以在推动黑暗哨兵组织成为塔的对立面的是黑凯撒和倒吊男。但真正具有威胁的是夜魔。教父……有点摸不清楚想做什么。迹部把信息整理成一张大表，陷入思索。

雅美走进来，仔细看他的整理结果。她在夜魔的信息面前多看了好一会儿，在他名下的牺牲者里有她的学姐。

“接下来的你可以不用参与了。”迹部说。“我们的合约只到弄清楚真相。”

雅美点点头。她摸着那张夜魔的信息，掉了两滴眼泪。

 

迹部当然不能一个人去单挑黑哨，看介绍人的态度塔里也不会给他资源，但看在迹部家的面子上不会阻拦他，最多睁一只眼闭一只眼。既然这样，那就只能自己组队了。

迹部先去了训练基地找手冢。手冢是他认识的哨兵里能力最强的一位，而且跟忍足也很熟。

“这不是塔的任务，所以也没有强制性。”迹部说，把收集到的资料摊开放在桌面上。“但可能是你会碰到最有挑战性的任务。要不要跟本大爷一起？”

手冢翻着资料，看了一会儿就表情严肃。“我明白了。”他看向不二，不二对他点头。

“我们会加入。”他说。“我会再找位帮手。”

“谢谢老师。”迹部说，还是习惯性地叫他老师。不二看着他有点欲言又止。

“不二老师？”

“抱歉，当年其实我有推波助澜过你们俩。当时没有想到会变成这样……”不二说。“你成了很棒的哨兵啊。”

迹部低头看了眼桌上的资料。“我并没有后悔。”他说。“我也一定会找到他。”

他其实真正想说的是，虽然不知道忍足是否还活着，但总觉得如果他不去找他，忍足可能真的会死了。

几天后，一位哨兵找上了门来。“我听说你在找人对付黑哨。”对方自报家门。“我叫真田弦一郎。我的向导也在里面。”

迹部接待了他。真田是早他几年毕业的特优生，迹部对他有所耳闻。但他的向导更知名一点，毕竟是曾创下基地向导记录的“神之子”幸村精市。

“等一下……”迹部忽然想起来，有点吃惊。“幸村莫非是塔派进去的另一位向导……”

真田点头。“时间比忍足还早。”

“可他不是你的向导吗？”迹部问。

真田的表情出现了一丝裂缝。“他切断连接走的。”

迹部没话说了。真田受到的创伤比他还严重，毕竟当时他们已经是登记过的固定搭档。

迹部伸出手，握住真田的手。“那么，一起加油吧。”

真田这些年也一直在收集相关信息，但切断连接对他确实伤害很大，有近一年他无法正常任务，塔也提防着他破坏计划，将他排除在核心圈之外。他一直靠自己暗中接近黑暗哨兵组织，追的很深，和除了教父之外的三位黑哨都见过。

“如果单从哨兵能力上来讲黑凯撒是最容易被放倒的。”真田说。“他也不过是A级哨兵。但他可以控制向导，这点非常麻烦，高阶向导的战力你也知道。”

“幸村在他那里？”迹部问。

“之前在，他们那边的向导都是黑凯撒弄来的。但一年之后可能因为不太好控制被送去了夜魔那里。”真田说，表情有点阴沉。

“发生了什么？”

“夜魔是个S级哨兵。”真田说。“全塔可能只有我、你和手冢三个人加在一起能扛一扛。他对向导感情扭曲，以虐杀为乐。幸村在他那里待了近三年。”

迹部屏住了呼吸。

“中途幸村逃出来一次，但当时塔没接应上，又被抓回去了。”真田说，手握成了拳头。“这次是倒吊男把他带走的。夜魔还因为这事跟他吵了一架。”

“倒吊男是个黑暗哨兵。他本身似乎不需要向导，但用幸村管理他手下的哨兵。一直到现在。”

“幸村还在送消息出来吗？”迹部问。

“三年前就没有了。”真田说，眼睛发红。“自从那次他逃脱失败之后。”

“那之后你还见过他吗？”

“见过一次。”真田说。“我听说了塔没能回收他，就自己找了上去。倒吊男见了我。幸村在他旁边。”他想起什么不好的回忆，呼吸都变得不匀了。迹部拍了拍他的肩。

“倒吊男没有跟我动手，但我能感觉得到他的强大。……然后幸村攻击了我。”真田说，最后一句是破碎的。

“他是想保护你。”

“我当然知道。”真田说，摇了摇头。“因为这样才更不能原谅自己吧。”

迹部也沉默了。

“关于教父你知道什么？”过了好一会儿，他才问。

“非常少。他很少出现，对他们的组织也没什么兴趣，但另外三位黑哨都畏惧他。组织里一直也有他的传说，类似于精神领袖那样。倒吊男似乎想挑战他但失败了。黑凯撒偶尔会给他送钱。其他信息几乎是零。”

“我的向导在他那里。”迹部说。“两年前过去的。”

真田同情地看了他一眼。“黑狼忍足，我听说过。他应该是黑凯撒身边留得最久的向导，他……吃了很多苦。”

迹部悄悄咬住了牙。塔的报告里语焉不详，可他听说过黑凯撒的手段。

“我们需要制定一个计划。”他最终说。

 

最终他们的团队扩展到七人，手冢不二带来了一位刚毕业的天才哨兵越前龙马，迹部找了他的同学凤长太郎和他的向导宍户亮，以及真田。虽然哨兵明显多于向导，但因为不二都带过他们课，所以配合起来没什么问题。除此之外雅美也并没有完全置身事外，在帮忙做情报收集工作。

迹部是一天都不想耽搁，但被真田说动，做足准备工作才能出手。迹部对接黑凯撒，利用迹部家做诱饵，将他骗出来，不二和手冢切断他和向导的联系，从他那里问出教父和其他两位的信息。真田去找倒吊男，尽量避开他找到幸村，越前、凤和宍户负责守备和联络，以防夜魔和教父突然出现。

雅美利用她的关系放出风声，迹部家少爷挪用公款赌博导致亏空，迹部又半真半假演了一出和塔闹翻的戏，搞得沸沸扬扬，很快有人找上门来说要引荐，迹部挑三拣四了半天，答应了。

他装成不学无术的富家公子，轻易被骗了几百万，这时雅美出场，跟他大吵一架，要求见对方的头儿，否则就去报告塔，迹部大怒，说本大爷把钱都给黑暗哨兵也一分钱都不会给塔的。

几天后，他收到了黑凯撒的邀请函。

迹部并没有立刻答应。他通过中间人斡旋了几次，直到黑凯撒终于上钩，表现出极大热情，邀请他来自己家。手冢和不二装成他的秘书，跟他一同前往约定地点，他们从东京飞到斯里兰卡，又被调到泰国，最后在香港停了下来。

迹部完全表现出一个骄纵跋扈的大少爷形象，对来接他们的人大发雷霆，声称这么玩本大爷毫无诚意，我要回去了。手冢笨嘴拙舌地试图让他冷静。不二在旁边一脸歉意地说能不能尽快见到人，我们少爷脾气不好。

在经过复杂的安全措施之后，他们终于被带到了一处隐蔽的私人会所，在那里黑凯撒等着他们。

手冢和不二被拦在门外，只允许迹部进去。迹部走进大厅，就看到两个向导衣衫不整地倒在沙发上，神色都有点恍惚，看他进来也不过翻翻眼睛，空气里弥漫着一股难以言喻的腐烂气味。

迹部屏住了呼吸。黑凯撒走了出来，倒是西装笔挺，跟几年前迹部见到的判若两人。他身边跟了一个向导，个子瘦高，脸色苍白，表情唯诺。

“迹部少爷，很高兴见到你。”黑凯撒用意大利腔的英文向他问好，还热情地给了他一个拥抱。

迹部还是一脸不爽，表示自己心意很诚，黑凯撒传言虽然厉害，看起来不过如此，有什么实力叫板塔。

“不不，我从来没打算推翻塔。”黑凯撒假笑着说，“我们也都是小生意，在夹缝里生存。”

“那就不用浪费本大爷的时间了。”迹部闻声站起来。“迹部家的钱只给最有能力的人。”

黑凯撒使了个眼色，瘦高向导走过去把那两个向导赶走，自己也消失在门外。

“我能控制向导。”黑凯撒说。“多厉害的向导在我这里都像绵羊一样。你可以想象一下，塔基本是靠向导运作的……”

迹部半信半疑。黑凯撒拍拍他的肩，示意跟他走。

他们穿过一扇暗门，走过一条长长的走道，忽然不知从哪里传出一声凄厉的惨叫，迹部装作吓了一跳，黑凯撒哈哈笑着搂住他的肩。

他们走进一个房间，刚才的瘦高向导已经在等了，站在一块巨大的帷幕前，垂着头。黑凯撒皱起眉头，用俄语斥责了他，又狠狠踢了他一脚，把他赶走了。

“对向导不能太好，毕竟他们是为了服务我们而生的。”他转过头来对迹部说。

“应该是这样。”迹部赞同地说，苦恼地摇头。“但我那个向导，唉……”

黑凯撒同情地点头。迹部又跟他东拉西扯了半天，就一点细节讨价还价，表现得看似很精明其实抓不住重点，显出不十分信任的样子，直到黑凯撒终于有点不耐烦，才吞吞吐吐地说：“我听说，你这里有向导可以出售……对他们做什么都可以的那种。塔也查不到。啊，钱不是问题。”

黑凯撒微笑起来，自以为抓住了他的弱点，拍了拍他的肩。“我给你看个好东西。”

他拉开了房间里巨大的帷幕，背后是个密室，他用自己的视网膜做密码打开了门，做了一个欢迎的手势。迹部睁大了眼睛。

密室里是个展示空间，一张大桌子，很多玻璃罐，有至少三十只精神动物，有的被关在笼子里，有的被泡在罐子里，有的被摆成标本的形状放在桌上……但最醒目的是一只北美灰狼，被开膛破肚用钉子挂在墙上，如同一张皮草。

迹部一眼就认出来了，这让他全身如坠冰窟，动都动不了。

“欢迎参观我的动物园。我有个特殊能力，能把精神动物从图景中拉出来，具象化他们。而控制这些精神动物就控制了向导。”黑凯撒说，得意洋洋。

“这是我最喜欢的一只。多么美。”注意到迹部的视线，黑凯撒说。“而且它还活着。这就是最棒的地方。因为向导还活着，无论你怎么对待它它都不会死。”他笑起来，走上前，怜惜地摸了一把狼的尾巴。

迹部几乎不能呼吸。他从来没有这样想杀了一个人。

“……我明白了。”他说，声音干哑，还得继续扮演一个白痴少爷令他窒息。但是至少……忍足还活着。这是他还忍着没爆发的唯一原因了。

“真令人震惊。”他装作吃惊的样子。“这种……我也可以学吗？”

“Nono，这是天赋啊。”黑凯撒说。

“那卖我一个吧？你这里这么多。”迹部说，眨了眨眼睛，脸颊发红。“太棒了，简直难以想象。我现在相信你能对付得了塔了。”

黑凯撒略一思忖。“除了那只狼都可以。”

“可是本大爷就想要这只狼。”迹部说。“你这里最漂亮就这个，其他的我看不上。”

“不，不行。”

迹部撇嘴，像个任性的孩子那样撒起娇来。“不行我们就不谈了。给我吧？你要给我这只狼，本大爷现在就给你转账。”

黑凯撒闭嘴想了半天，最后勉为其难地答应了。“这可真是我最喜欢的收藏品了啊。”他拍着大腿叹气。

“我得怎么养？”迹部高兴起来。“要把向导一起带走吗？”

“不用，这只是分开的。不能松开钉子，不然会制不住。其他随便你。”黑凯撒说。“我帮你打好包送过去吧。”

“太棒了。”迹部说。“我现在就把我秘书叫进来，他负责我的账户。”

黑凯撒拉了下摇铃，瘦高向导再次出现，他指着狼说了些什么，又叽叽咕咕说了些其他的，向导答应着，转身离开。

迹部装作很感兴趣的样子仔细看那些精神动物，无一例外全都活着，用拘束具束起来不能动弹。他小心地伸手摸了摸它们，竟然真的可以摸到实体。

手冢和不二进来了。黑凯撒把迹部带出了密室，放下了帷幔。

迹部示意手冢转账，第一笔款一千五百万美金汇到黑凯撒的离岸账号，黑凯撒兴奋搓手，手冢端着笔记本电脑操作。

迹部使了个眼色。手冢走到黑凯撒身边跟他确认账号，不二默不作声走到门边，挡住向导。迹部悄悄走到帷幔边上。

钱转到账一瞬间，黑凯撒正打算掏出手机查看自己账号，手冢啪一合笔记本，往他脸上一砸。不二转身抓住向导，用力推出去，关上门挡住。迹部拉住帷幔顶端的绳子用力一拽，把帷幔扯了下来，手冢一个锁喉，卡住黑凯撒，迹部用软件扫过他的视网膜，飞快地复制出来，输入密室，门打开后冲了进去，一手把桌上的动物全都扫到地上，玻璃碎裂，有一只白鼬和一只蜥蜴跑了出来。

黑凯撒挣扎不休，手冢一个没抓稳松脱了。两人重新扭打在一起，不二找了张桌子抵住门，就冲过来帮忙。

“这边！”迹部叫。不二跑了过来，看到精神动物的时候眼睛睁大了。迹部从鞋跟里掏出弹簧刀，给一只雪貂挑开拘束具，不二砸碎了玻璃，把一只水蛇、一只猎隼放了出来。

那边黑凯撒和手冢难分伯仲，黑凯撒掏出了刀子，在手冢身上划了一道不浅的伤痕。门外传来叫喊的声音，已经快顶不住，发出晃动的声音。

“手冢！”不二叫了一声。手冢迎着刀冲上前，抓住刀子一掰一带，刀子脱手，他抓住黑凯撒的肩，在他踢过来时拉住他的脚，一个背摔，把黑凯撒扔在地上，撞到柜子，哗啦啦碎了一地。

“叫你的人撤下。”手冢捡起刀子按在他脖子上，划出一道血痕。

黑凯撒心有不甘，手指弯曲着准备发动能力，被手冢一膝盖压住，按进碎屑里，疼得叫出声来。不二迅速上前，按住他的脖子，把他的感知度降到最低，把他反手铐了起来。

终于制服黑凯撒，迹部稍稍松了口气。“你们来问，我来处理向导。”他说。手冢推了下眼镜，点点头。

迹部继续处理精神动物，他不太放心自己去询问会不会直接一枪打进黑凯撒的眉心。他把拘束具一一解开，有些绳索都勒进了肉里，处理起来需要很细致的耐心，这让他没有太多空想其他的。

他把其他动物都放掉之后才走到狼的面前。狼毫无动静，皮毛早不复往日光彩，几乎没什么肉，皮好像直接贴在骨头上一样。完全看不出还活着。

他深吸了口气，爬上去拔钉子。钉子钉得很紧，又很粗糙，他缺乏工具只能用手，指甲被磨破，手划出了血，但居然一点都不觉得疼。

最后一个钉子拔出来，他抱着狼，一点一点地把它放下来，小心地把它打开的肚子合拢，没什么血，已经干得差不多了，内脏灰蒙蒙硬邦邦的，宛如标本。

他抱着它，手伸进去捏它的心脏，过了好久僵硬的手指才感到一点点暖意。

他试着张嘴呼唤它，但觉得嗓子里仿佛被堵住了，一个字也说不出来，只有干燥的喉音。蝴蝶飞了出来，围着他转，也围着狼打转。

“……”他说，努力去按压它的心脏，试着让它恢复跳动。“……Yo……”心脏突然颤动了一下。太微弱几乎像是个错觉。迹部还是没法出声。他张了张嘴，呼出一口气。

“……爱……”

心脏终于再次跳了一下，这次是真的在跳动了。

“……爱美……”他终于能把这个词说出口，眼泪流了下来。他抓着它的心脏，帮助它复苏，一下，又一下，非常缓慢，但至少在跳动。

“……对不起，我来太迟了。”他说，用手摸狼的头，一遍遍顺着它被血和不知道什么东西纠结在一起的毛发，眼泪顺着他的脸流下去，被他蹭到了皮毛上。

狼终于轻轻动了动，它半睁开眼睛，看了迹部一眼，有点吃力地抬起头，伸出舌头，舔走了迹部脸上的泪。

然后它渐渐变薄，变透明，实体感消失，最终消失在空气里。

迹部闭紧了眼睛，泣不成声。

他跪在那片空地上很久，直到有人走进来，碰了碰他的肩。

“迹部。”手冢低声说。

“走吧。”迹部说，擦干净脸，站起身来。

他走出那块肮脏的地方。不二站在房间里，脸色很差，在把玩一只枪。黑凯撒在他脚边，神志不太清醒的样子。

迹部走上前。“都查清楚了？”他问。不二点头。

迹部从他手里抽出枪，一枪打入黑凯撒的额头。

 

“我们时间很紧。”不二说。“黑凯撒出事的消息很快就会传到另外三人那边。剩下那三个比他要难对付得多。首先就是倒吊男，希望真田已经跟幸村接上头了。”

“教父那边什么情况？”迹部问。

“非常少。”不二遗憾的摇头。“教父继承了第一个黑暗哨兵的血，因此他们都非常畏惧他。教父在苏格兰附近的岛上有个城堡，平时不怎么跟他们来往，黑凯撒每隔一段时间会派人给他送钱。”

“忍足怎么会跑到他那里去？”

“是教父把他带走的。”不二说。“教父开了口，黑凯撒只好答应。他似乎对此还颇有怨言，留下了忍足的狼。”

迹部咬了咬牙。“看样子得去趟苏格兰。”

不二和手冢相互看了一眼。

“教父那边先放一放，倒吊男那边，我担心真田撑不住。”手冢说。“如果要对付教父的话靠你一个人是不够的。”

“我们的目标并不是消灭黑暗哨兵。”迹部说。“我只是要把忍足带出来。”

“但是你杀了黑凯撒。”不二指出。“他这边的情况会迅速传到倒吊男那里，他会急迫地想来吞并地盘。真田和幸村就很危险了。”

迹部咽下一口气。“明白了。”他说。“我们先去找真田。”

 

但在他们找到真田之前，宍户发来警告，夜魔出现了。

他们三人商量了一下，迹部去支援越前、凤和宍户，不二和手冢继续找真田，务必一定要拖住时间，不能让这两个黑哨碰到一起。夜魔多半是冲着黑凯撒死后无人管理的向导们来的，他的威胁更大一点。

迹部赶过去的时候越前他们已经跟夜魔交过一次手，越前受了伤，宍户被抓走，凤急得眼睛都红了。

“他到底是个什么样的人？连你都能伤成这样？”迹部问。越前伤得不轻，一只眼睛看不见，虽然还能动，但战力受损严重。迹部把他送进医院，但越前不是个听话的病患，简单处理之后就又跟了出来。

“很强啊。”越前说，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。“很久没碰到这么强的人了。”

“有破绽吗？”

越前摇头。“五感全部是最高值，好像总会被猜到下一步。”

凤在旁边说：“宍户测了一下他，他的通道破损不能正常连接，也无法关闭，好像因为这样向导控制不了他，而他非常仇恨向导。”

“我们得尽快找到宍户。”迹部说。“长太郎，你能通过连接找到他在哪儿吗？”

凤点点头。

结果出乎他们的意料，宍户被夜魔带去了他的老巢。他们一路追到了东欧，花了比预期更多的时间，肯定赶不上跟真田手冢汇合，只能分头行动。

夜魔的居所是一栋前苏联时期留下的监狱，包含了连通到外界的复杂地下水设施，经过改造变得易守难攻。夜魔准备杀死和已经杀死的向导都在里面。

三个哨兵，没有向导，要闯入这样一座严密的监狱是很困难的。宍户危在旦夕，凤已经快要丧失理智，越前尚未恢复，就迹部还战力完好。于是决定还是他先去做侦查。

迹部趁着深夜翻进了墙。夜魔的守备范围非常广，他不能用探测能力，必须得非常小心。他把气息收到最低，小心地沿着墙壁前进，到了牢房门口，试着开门，并不成功。

他四处观察入口，发现头顶有个通风管，但管口有轮机扇，如果要破坏势必会搞出来动静。

迹部想了想，从图景里叫出了蝴蝶。他伸出手，让蝴蝶顺着通风管飞进去，自己则闭上眼睛，努力在图景里追踪它们的痕迹。

他一共放出了25只蝴蝶，有两只被轮机扇拍碎，剩下的都进去了。通风管四通八达，他看到了军械库、审讯室，牢房分了四层，下面两层关着几个向导，底层被改造成了刑房，有鲜血流了出来，似乎有向导在里面奄奄一息。典狱长办公室在高高的塔楼，和牢房隔着空出来的中庭相望，单独被改造成了“游戏”室，禁闭室门关着，里面有人，不知是不是宍户。

夜魔不在。蝴蝶找到了他住的地方，只是监控室里一张简单的床。

迹部需要看到更多。如果是向导的话现在应该已经能够绘制地图了。但他需要更多信息。他的感知度还是不够高，缺乏连接和向导令他发挥不到50%，如果能再提高一点的话……

迹部抿住嘴唇。他找到一个有灯光的墙角，从制服内袋里拿出了向导素。这是忍足留给他的最后一支了，上帝保佑他不需要再用。

空气异常安静，迹部站在墙边，在一片寂静里向导素开盖的声音都显得无比清脆。

……为什么这么静？

从背后忽然伸出一只手，捂住他的口鼻，另一只手抢过向导素远远往外一丢，扔进草地里，随后紧抓住他往黑暗里一拽。迹部一个激灵，刚要向后肘击，看到牢房顶上一个黑影扑了下来，冲向向导素掉落的地方。一股强大的哨兵气息铺面而来。于此同时他的背后一条通道开启，迹部的感知度迅速回升。

“……！”他睁大了眼睛，看着夜魔从草地上起身，四处张望，往他们的方向看过来。

迹部控制着自己不要颤抖。通道越开越大，屏障逐渐开启，连接形成，向导的图景覆了过来，黑压压一片荆棘，铺天盖地，背后是深沉的沼泽。

迹部屏住呼吸，看着夜魔一步步往他们这个方向走来，在距离还有不到五米的地方停了下来。迹部能看清他凸出的暗色眼睛，蜷曲的头发，肌肉虬结的手，在冷天里呼出的白雾。

夜魔盯着黑暗里好一会儿，然后他转过身走了。

一直等到他消失在牢房里，捂住迹部脸的手才放了下来。

迹部没有回头。

“警惕度降低了啊，小景。”那个他都快忘掉的柔软声音带着点沙哑，轻声说道。

迹部转身，一巴掌打在了他脸上。清脆一声响，那人偏了偏头，用手背擦了一下脸，抬起头看他。他的脖颈处有一个蝴蝶。

“是我呀，小景，你不认得我了吗？”那人说。

迹部顿了顿，什么话也没说，站在一步之外的距离瞪着对面熟悉而陌生的人。

“……你为什么会在这里？”他问。

那人往前走了两步，走进了光线里。迹部后退了两步，盯着他看。

“教父派我过来的。”那人说。“黑凯撒死了，第一个异动的就是夜魔。教父不想他接手黑凯撒的东西。”

迹部只是冷冷地盯着他。“刚才夜魔看到我了。”

“没有吧……”

“本大爷都能看得清他，他一个夜行动物会看不到我？”迹部说。“是你阻止了他。”

“你想太多了。”向导顾左右而言他。

“……你没有声音。”迹部说，他摸出了自己的枪，从未想过有朝一日会对准面前的人。“你站到我后面时毫无声息。本大爷就算没向导感知度也没那么糟。一周前你的精神动物还气息奄奄被开膛破肚，而你现在却能完全行使向导能力，甚至跟我强行连接。夜魔看到你就走了，他不是对向导很有执著心的吗？这里面不对劲……”他把子弹推上了膛。“学得很像……但忍足不是这样的。”

那个向导顿了顿。“啊……真的像说的那样敏锐。”他笑了起来。天上的云忽然飘过，把月亮遮住了。光线暗了下来。迹部蓦然发现他的眼睛是金色的。

“很高兴认识你，迹部景吾。”那个长着忍足脸的人说。“我是教父。”

 

忍足其实一直是清醒的。

在黑凯撒身边的四年比较辛苦，但也不过是数着日子熬过来。黑凯撒很暴虐，毕竟还是需要向导，也可以沟通。前三个月他吃了点苦头，但第一他配合性实在很好，第二也非常善于察言观色，黑凯撒很快就看中他做常用向导，有机会接触到组织里大大小小的事务。

他在一年后纹了纹身，脖颈处的蝴蝶。也是对自己的一个提醒：不要沉浸，不要忘了你是谁，不要忘了你来自哪里。不要忘了……迹部。

在组织里待久了很容易混淆这个。被掠来的大大小小的向导们有的受不了会自杀，有的也会沉浸于醉生梦死，如果不去看未来只看着现实会被这种所谓的“等级制度”冲昏脑袋，甚至产生虚荣心，保持清醒非常困难也很重要。

黑凯撒虽然用他，但并不信任他，时常搞给颗枣子再一顿鞭子的把戏。忍足非常清楚，甚至学会了如何以此逃避不想做的事。他也尽可能保护其他向导，通过多个向导给黑凯撒慢慢施加影响。因为做事比较多，为人和善，组织里很多人喜欢他，有年轻哨兵爱慕他，对他非常好。忍足一边小心地通过这些人把信息递出去一边自嘲他居然在这种地方也能混出头来，可能天生不适合做老师。

他沾了不少血，自知出去之后也不太容易洗白，但心里一直有个模糊的评价标准：迹部会不会接受。他知道他已经不太可能再见到那个小哨兵，更不用提做他的向导，但是这样想会让他好受一点。至少在他看不到的地方，迹部会成为一个出众的哨兵，阳光照在他的脸上没有阴影。

他也时常觉得最后一个跟他连接的哨兵是迹部真的是太好了。还没毕业的年轻哨兵还没沾染上塔的昏庸习气，却已足够优秀，像宝剑刚打磨好，没沾上血，只是单纯的闪闪发亮。总有那点光照着，就不会让他完全陷入黑暗。别人看得到他装出来的样子看不到他的心。

然后他遇上了教父。

 

黑凯撒是去炫耀的，他刚拿下了一个南亚的大单，有点得意忘形，忍足出了不少力，他心情很好地说我带你去见个人，看到不要吓到。就这样把他带去了苏格兰。

从踏进那座废弃古堡的时候忍足就觉得不对劲，墙上挂着画像，但全都被布蒙着，阴森的气息简直像有实体，在拉扯着他，他甚至觉得黑凯撒比起来都堪称愚蠢得可爱可亲。

教父出现了，本来兴致高昂的黑凯撒都安静了下来。教父穿着破破烂烂的浴袍，坐在轮椅上勉强能看得出织物上面的花纹。他带着遮蔽全脸的面具。

黑凯撒磕磕巴巴地说了一堆感谢教父恩泽之类的屁话，上前亲吻了他的戒指。又催忍足也上前行礼。忍足那种被蛇盯上的感觉更强烈了，他硬着头皮走上前，亲吻教父的戒指，却被托起了头。

教父端详着他。眼睛是少见的金黄色。

黑凯撒不安地搓了搓手。

“这个向导，留给我。”教父说，松开手。他的声音非常苍老。

黑凯撒大惊，有点舍不得，因为毕竟忍足很好用。“……我那还有很多其他的，您看要不我给您送个图册？这个……不太听话。”

教父没说话，只是看着他。黑凯撒就好像受了什么重压一样慢慢跪下了，头上冒出汗来。

忍足于是留了下来。

古堡里除了他之外只有教父，一个哑仆。除了电灯几乎没有家用电器，仿佛直接从两个世纪前穿越而来。教父好像也不让他做什么事，食物和水都是哑仆准备好的。他在古堡里无所事事了几天，终于没忍住溜了出去——毕竟管得太松了和黑凯撒没法比。他到了城镇，向塔里发了信息，之后就到处瞎逛，琢磨着要怎么潜回日本，逛到一家旅游纪念品店，发现里面居然有卖黑暗哨兵传说之类的志奇书，似乎还是本地一大卖点。

说起来第一位黑暗哨兵也是这里出来的。这样想着忍足翻开了书，第一页就是黑暗哨兵的画像。他的眼睛是金色的。

书悄然落地。忍足站在那里全身僵硬不能动。旁边一个年轻人把书捡起来，拍了拍灰，递给他。

“啊，你发现了。”那年轻人笑着说。他的眼睛也是金色的。

忍足一句话没说，跟着走出小店。年轻人看起来就是个十八岁普通的年轻人，穿着T恤牛仔裤，还非常有兴致地踢路上的石子，买了可乐，递给忍足一罐。忍足喝了一口，几乎尝不出味道。

“别紧张，别紧张。”年轻人说。“这种事，如果你不全心答应的话我不会做的。”

“……为什么是我？”忍足终于问。

“城堡里那个身体有点旧了。相合性比较好的其实很难找啊。”年轻人说。“而且还是向导，意外之喜。”

“那这个？”

“这个只是借用。撑不了太久。”年轻人说着，表情变得歪斜起来。“……回城堡……找我……”然后他倒了下去，失去了意识。

忍足在原地坐了两分钟，站起身来。

在他回到城堡之前，忍足做了几件事。第一，他把爱美叫了出来。第二，他把自己的精神图景全部打散，换成了泥沼，铺满荆棘。第三，他给黑凯撒写了封信。几天后黑凯撒会来送一次钱。他把信和爱美都留在了黑凯撒即将靠岸的泊口。

信上写着：它留给你了。作为我们情谊的象征，你想怎样都行，请珍藏。

然后他返回了城堡。这一次面对了教父。

教父摘掉了面具。他确实已经很老了，手指干枯，皮肤上都是黑斑，看起来足有九十岁。

“我很尊敬您，亚历山大·汉萨特·萨卡森诺先生。”忍足说的是第一位黑暗哨兵的本名。“我可以协助您的生活，但是很遗憾，我不能履行您的要求。”

“我不是完整的。”他说，摊开手。“我的精神动物留在黑凯撒那里。你可以考虑坐船出海。一个个临时身体换过去，去香港找他。但是，很难吧？”

教父沉默着，陷入了狂怒。巨大的哨兵力量爆发了出来，忍足被推到了墙上，感到肋骨断裂的疼痛。

伤口长好用了三个月。苏格兰进入了最美的夏季。忍足渐渐也习惯这种脱离了现代产品什么都要自己动手的生活。他甚至还在门前的花圃种了一排花。

黑凯撒不负期望对爱美做了极其残酷的事，忍足的精神力基本也完了，支撑不了他去做任何复杂得涉及三个以上连续逻辑的行为，枉论向导能力。反正他出不去，教父也出不去，就陷死在这里了。

结果反而和平相处了起来。教父很渊博，毕竟都活了快两百岁了。他换过四个身体。这个找到的时候就已经五十多岁，坚持了快四十年了。忍足每天给他读书，听他说话，推他出去看看风景，在外面采了新鲜的花会拿回来放在他床头，跟那些尽孝床前的子女也没啥两样。

他问过教父为什么要一直活下去，因为教父看起来也不是需要钱或者荣耀的人。要说对塔复仇吗，那他这些年也没做什么。

“不管你信不信，我并没有塔说的那样滥杀无辜。我只杀了追击我的人。他们只是无法接受有个无法控制的哨兵，一定要置我于死地。”教父说。“前两世确实想报复，但现在已经懒得管了。这些年轻人想借我的名头闹点事我不介意，不能让塔太舒坦。”

“塔……有时候确实很过分。”忍足说。

“重要的永远都是人，不是塔。是哨兵。”教父说。

“向导也很重要啊。”

“我没有过向导。”教父说。“很早的时候他们说这是运气，后来他们说这是诅咒。”

“我是个向导。我还挺高兴的。”忍足说。

“你有过哨兵吗？”

“配合过很多，但真的连接过的不多。”忍足说，从地上摘了朵小雏菊，插在教父的上衣口袋里。“我想连接的只有一个。”

“是那个蝴蝶？”教父问。

忍足摸了摸脖子上的纹身。“是个很棒的哨兵，虽然还小，但未来不可限量。”他笑了笑。“虽然现在说这个也没用了，但碰上这种让人情不自禁相信他能带来的未来的孩子，是会让人产生希望的。”

“这次我想试试看向导的身体。”教父说。“年轻的感觉真的很好。”

“你是有什么想做的事吗？”忍足问。

教父拍了拍胸前的小花。“这个身体之前我用过一个女人的身体，是很情绪化的女人，不太好用，很快就死了。所以我才找的这个男人，成熟稳重。但最近开始怀念之前那个女人，觉得虽然时间很短，但真的做了不少厉害的事啊。”

“米耶娃·博丁菲尔德。”忍足说。“我听说过，昙花一现的超级哨兵……但她最有名不是因为爱上谁烧了一座塔？”

“乔安，乔安·赫尔兹曼。我亲爱的乔安啊……”教父看向远方，一瞬眼睛仿佛有泪。

忍足默不作声。

“虽然是很蠢的感情……但渐渐也觉得，像那样的人生也很美。”教父说。

“你会受宿体影响吗？”忍足问。

教父看了他一眼。“我是个魔鬼，孩子。”

“说实话吗？”忍足说。“亚历山大，如果就此结束，我会觉得你还是人，不是最坏的那种。变成黑暗哨兵不是你的错，乔安的死不是你的错，虽然杀人我始终是反对的。”

“你胆子真的不小。”教父说。

“我只是想活下来。”忍足说，他给教父理了理被风吹乱的衣服。“回去吧，起风了。”

 

忍足本来抱着就此终结一生的心的。他没什么多余的念想。都这么久了，迹部也该找向导了吧？

教父身体越来越不好，清醒的时间比昏睡的时间少，忍足估计得给他送终，这样想着，反而可以很平静地看待这件事，想黑暗哨兵何等一世枭雄，最后也是这种结局。

结果那天深夜，教父咳嗽了半天，他刚帮助教父睡下不久，就从梦中惊醒，精神动物被触碰的感觉令他睁大了眼睛。

是迹部。他立刻就意识到了。

他想说不不不快住手你不知道你在做什么……但事实上他残破的精神因为任何一点温柔的触碰而瑟瑟发抖，几乎落泪。

真的很疼、很疼啊……努力地视而不见，日复一日地做着些机械重复的事，装作什么都没发生，说服自己什么都别想，安心地等死，是因为真的快要死了。

他坐起身，咬住自己的手，因为过度疼痛而呜咽，可又是因为这复苏的疼痛，他才活了过来。

爱美回来了。身躯残破，皮包骨头，但毕竟……是回来了。他如墓地一般死寂的图景又有了主人，连干枯的荆棘都有了生命，生长着仿佛还能开出花来。

门忽然被推开，教父站在门口，金色的眼睛睁得很大。

“可以了……”他说。

忍足张开嘴，想要说什么，但教父已经扑了上来，抓住他的肩。“给我……你的身体……”他的眼睛里露出疯狂的光来。

忍足深深呼吸，飞快地想要怎么办。

迹部干掉了黑凯撒。他找过来了。他来找他了——这件事比任何事都占据了忍足的脑袋。他是一个人吗？他知道黑凯撒其实是平衡点吗？黑凯撒死了之后……秩序会大乱。

“我可以答应你。”忍足说，稍稍稳定了心神。他扶住老人，看进他浑浊的金色眼睛。

“有一个要求。你要保护我的哨兵安全。”他说。

教父笑起来，那一刻他回光返照，看起来好像又威严不可一世。

他伸出手来。“如你所愿。”他说。

忍足凑上前，亲吻了他食指上的戒指。

 

被侵入的感觉令人非常不适。哨兵直接进入了通道，屏障被强行打开，精神立刻就过载了，听见各种各样的心的声音，最明显的是教父那深沉黑暗的心。忍着反胃感把这一切都包容进去之后就好像身体里住了另一个灵魂。力量感涌出来，伴随着以前完全想象不到的各种想法。

你还在这里啊。一个声音说，是个很年轻的声音。忍足意识到这是亚历山大本来的声音。

记住答应我的。记住……忍足说，缩进了自己的精神图景。

 

教父花了点时间适应新的身体。然后他穿好衣服，走出古堡，上了路，叫了辆车，买了最近一班飞向伦敦的机票。

他在伦敦落地，带着新鲜感看着这座国际大都市，去了一间很久以前他喜欢去的老店，大快朵颐了一番，味道不太一样了，他们换掉了传统的起司。他在街上漫步，为自己挑了一副墨镜，掩盖金色的眼睛，又去公园里逗了逗鸽子，友好地听街头艺人拉了首曲子，给了丰厚的小费。之后他去了机场，看了好一会儿令人眼花缭乱的告示牌，买了飞东欧的机票。登机时候尚早，他买了份报纸，翻过头版上英国议会的无数次唇枪舌剑，在杂闻版看到一条“令人震惊的香港谋杀！”只有很小一块，大概讲了黑凯撒的死亡。没有提及迹部。

他在飞机上睡了一觉，空姐给他拿了条毯子，他客气地说谢谢。下飞机正好是金色黄昏，他在钟楼那里转了几圈，欣赏了一番美景，又为自己点了一份丰盛的晚餐，烤肠味道正好，服务员笑得很甜，他多留了一点小费。然后他回到旅馆，舒展了一下身体，开始打开自己的能力。

用向导的身体没有哨兵方便，但好处是没有扰人的噪音，听起来非常清楚。他闭上眼睛，听见屋顶上鸽子咕咕的声音，楼下有两个小孩争吵着追逐跑过，不远处的面包店里新鲜面包发出“彭”一声烤好的声音，市政厅里一对新人刚刚领好证，喜极而泣，再远一点的地方，路边两人因为车子碰擦而吵架，酒窖里啤酒桶漏了，一滴滴滴在了地上……两个日本人在说着什么，音节很短，单词很多，情绪激动，另一个人忽然插了嘴，安静了下来。

他睁开眼睛，下了楼，跟前台问好，要了张最新的地图，往西北方向走去。

他在边境线上追上了三个哨兵。但他们并没有发现他。他用望远镜观察他们，都是不错的年轻人，教父喜欢那个猫眼小个子，但这个向导的哨兵是那个傲慢的少爷。他跟着他们进了山区，看着他们找到一处简易的汽车旅馆住下来，他在他们对面租了个房间。

夜魔的住所非常好找，教父在过去三十年里跟他打过几次交道。算不上很愉快。隔着薄薄的墙板他听见隔壁的讨论，知道迹部要去做侦查，就也跟着去了。

是个能力不错的哨兵，但对上夜魔还是有点勉强。他看着迹部轻巧地翻过墙，放出蝴蝶。

纷飞的蝴蝶令他恍惚了一下，忍足的情绪在他心里波动。他趁着视角暗区抓了一只，端详了一会儿，蝴蝶的翅膀在他手心里颤动，他放走了它。

夜魔早已知道有人闯进，他埋伏在了屋顶，等着抓现成的。而迹部没有发现，甚至做出了现场使用向导素的愚蠢举动。

教父救了他。就像他答应忍足的那样。夜魔认出他来，悻悻走了。他所没想到的是他一碰到迹部通道就突然开启，不受控制，连接形成，向导的图景延伸了出去，和哨兵的重叠了。

教父没经历过这个。但他不得不说，有点新鲜，而且感觉也很奇特，好像……心被开放了一样，连通到另一个人那里。不知道是不是向导体质的原因。

迹部转过身来，拿枪指着他，真的是很敏锐了，他本来以为至少可以装个几天。但教父是不会让好不容易得到的身体死去的。

他抬起手来，表示自己的无害。“我不是你的敌人。”他说。“我答应了你的向导，你将得到保护。”

从连接里传来一阵不熟悉的波动，牵扯着他的心有点发痛，是哨兵的？

迹部放下了枪。他脸色惨白，嘴唇被咬出血痕。教父模糊地想，他长大了啊，变成了真正的美人了。然后又觉得奇怪，这想法从哪儿来的？

教父想上前，迹部立刻抬枪指着他不让他靠近。

“他……我还能见他吗？”迹部问。

“你已经见过他了。”教父同情地说。

“什么时候？”

“连接的时候。”教父说。“那是他，不是我。”

迹部顿住了。然后他轻微地颤抖了起来，转身用手捂住了自己的脸，把额头抵在了墙上。

连接里传来的悲伤是如此深刻，撕心裂肺一般，令教父也难过了起来。他走上前，犹豫了一下，摸了摸迹部的肩。

 

迹部把他带回了旅馆。另外两个哨兵看到他都很吃惊。

“这不是忍足。”迹部说。“这是教父。”

他们更吃惊了，那个可爱的猫眼小子瞬间就抄起手上的餐刀。

“你们好。”教父跟他们打招呼。“我是来帮你们除掉夜魔的。”

那两个人的表情非常精彩，转头问迹部：“忍足……没事吧？”

“忍足不在了。”迹部回答，冷冰冰的。“只有教父。”

“其实他还在啊。”教父试图解释。“不是在连接里吗？”

那两个人愣住，随后看迹部的表情都变成了同情。凤上前扶住了他的肩。

“所以计划有变。”迹部说。“我们今晚就发动进攻，不再拖了，尽快把宍户弄出来。”

“现在？”凤有些吃惊。“你才刚回来吧？吃得消吗？”

“有教父在，怕什么。”迹部看了一眼他。

“我现在可能还真不太方便。”教父说。“用向导的身体是很难抗衡夜魔的。”

迹部顿了顿。“那你要这个身体有什么用？”

“能配合的身体没那么好找。”教父说。“而且向导的身体也很有趣。”

迹部转过了脸去。

“我倒是可以帮你们提升一下。”教父说。“而且你们有三个人。”

迹部和另外两人对视一眼，点了点头。

 

两个小时后，他们重新出发。有向导在凤也冷静了很多。越前被调低了痛感，看起来也没什么异样。教父画了详细的地图，规划好路径，凤去禁闭室救宍户，顺便放其他向导，越前和迹部一起对付夜魔，教父辅助。

教父不太喜欢夜魔喜欢把什么都搞得脏兮兮暗沉沉的，监狱里的血迹很久没有清理，腥臭味刺激着他的神经，让他也禁不住有点兴奋。

越前先发现了夜魔。他似乎早已准备好了，在典狱长室等待着他们的到来。教父没有跟过去，他围着牢房转了两圈，观察着四周，远程协助着哨兵的战斗。

越前的天赋无限，但确实之前受伤有影响，不能完全发挥，教父把他的感知度提到最高，同时关闭了痛觉。迹部算是他的连接哨兵，控制起来最为方便，但他似乎因为忍足的事心神受损，虽然强行集中注意力，还是有点涣散。凤不想要他的帮助，他一心只想着自己的向导，教父也就放手让他去做。

凤那边进展算最顺利，他趁越前和迹部拖住夜魔放出了其他向导，但禁闭室有机关，不能贸然开启，会伤害里面的宍户，他花了很多时间在破解机关上。

其他向导出来的动静惊动了夜魔，他猛地爆发，越前和典狱长室的玻璃一起被弹了出来，他在地上打了个滚就又爬了起来，但教父知道他已经快到极限了。

“休息一下，去帮凤。”教父说。“这里留给我了。”

越前不太甘心，但还是去了禁闭室。

夜魔随后出现，站在楼上，一只手里端着机枪，另一只手卡着迹部的脖子，几乎把他拖着拎了出来，迹部身上已经有血迹和伤痕，脸都划破了。夜魔居高临下，隔着中空的中庭看到了教父。

“你在帮他们？”他用口音严重的英语问。

“受人之托。”教父答。“你最好放开你手上那个人。”

迹部拼命挣扎，夜魔停顿了好几秒，松开了手。迹部飞快地后退几步，摸了一把自己的脖子。

“你以为就凭这几个哨兵能干掉我？”夜魔问。“你太久没跟人动手了吧？”他狞笑了一下，对着教父端起枪。

“杰拉德……有些事你怎么就学不会呢？”教父叹气。

一梭子弹打来，教父跳起来，高高跃起，足有四五米。他抓住中庭上方悬挂着的吊灯，借助晃动的冲力，跳到对面的牢房上，子弹追了过来，他再次跃起，在空中翻了个身，跳跃到夜魔同一层，在夜魔转身对他射击的时候一把抄过迹部，按住他的后颈，连接扩展，感知度同频，用力把他甩到了吊灯上。迹部抓住吊链，晃荡了两下，稳住了身体。

“你居然用了一个向导的身体……一个低劣的、肮脏的向导身体。”夜魔嗤笑。“你觉得你现在能赢得过我吗？”

“没什么选择啊。”教父笑笑。“但我刚发现向导能力有些很有意思的地方。”

他按住地面，深吸了口气。忍足，帮我一下。

他从图景里抽出了所有的荆棘。荆棘像有生命力一样疯狂生长，抽向夜魔。夜魔躲闪不及，被缠住了。狼也冲了出来，咬向他的脖子。夜魔向后倒退了几步，枪脱了手。

“这是假的！”夜魔叫起来。“这都是……脑子里的事！”

“拖延一点时间够了。”教父说。在荆棘缠上去的时候强行封堵了他的通道，降低了他的感知度。

迹部已经一跃而下，手持匕首，力量暴涨，借着冲力狠狠扎进夜魔的胸膛，夜魔痛得一缩，伸手要抓他，他就势往下一滑，一个横踢，鞋尖弹出尖刀，插进夜魔的大腿，顿时血流如注。夜魔一摇晃，迹部从他腰上拔出他的尖刀，顺着他的脸一刀划下，又飞快地在他胸口补了一刀。他原地跳起，用手肘猛击夜魔的头，把他的鼻梁和眼睛磕在自己膝盖上，夜魔痛叫一声，终于跪倒在地上。

“我不行，还有我的哨兵啊。”教父说，拾起扔在一边的枪，走上前来。“连接是真的很好用。”

他按住夜魔的头，迫使他抬起头来看着自己。

“教父……”夜魔血流满面地抬起头来，看着面前的人，露出不甘的表情。“为什么……”

“抱歉，我一直欣赏不了你的美学。”教父说，扣动了扳机。

血溅了他一脸。他摘掉眼镜擦了擦，转过头看迹部。迹部喘着气，用手抹着脸上溅到的血。

“……刚才……”迹部问，盯着他。

“做超级哨兵的感觉怎样？”教父说。迹部摇晃了一下，撑着墙壁才能站得稳，他被突然提高能力，透支了。教父笑笑，关闭了同频，降低他的感知度。

他走到楼下去查看凤和越前的情况，迹部留在楼上检查夜魔留下的东西，存档留证。凤终于把宍户给弄出来了，抱紧了不肯松手，教父顺便察看了一下越前的伤势，送他出门。他检查了一遍牢房，确认所有人都已经出去了，就剩迹部在清理现场。

就在那时，楼上忽然传出什么碎裂的声音。教父跑出来一看，夜魔居然还没有死，他满身是血，撑着起身，一把掐住了迹部的脖子，把他用力压在栏杆上。迹部已经半个身子悬空，手努力地抠着夜魔的手指，呼吸困难。

“迹部！”他控制不住地叫出声。狼冲了上去，朝着夜魔一顿乱咬，夜魔稍稍一松，迹部挣扎地摸到自己腰上配的匕首，一抬手插进了他的脖子里。夜魔松开了手，可他俩的搏斗最终让早就不堪重负的栏杆发生了断裂，他们一起掉了下来。

教父自己都不知道怎么回事，身不由己地冲了上去，收紧连接，通道全开，感知度调到最高，看着迹部在空中翻了个身，面朝向他，以受损最小的姿势坠落。

他刚刚来得及张开手臂，就接住了掉下来的哨兵，冲力把他们一起砸倒，在地上砸出一片尘土飞扬，他的背上一阵剧痛，但他抱紧了怀里的人，不自觉地护住了他的颈椎。

迹部在他怀里安静了一会儿，松开手，爬起身来，查看倒在旁边的夜魔。夜魔头部着地脑浆迸裂，终于是确认死亡了。

教父也坐起身，因为背上的疼痛而龇牙咧嘴，他抬头看向不远处的哨兵。

那个孩子仿佛感应到似的也看了过来，眼睛晦暗，他什么话也没说，但悲哀和连接里传来的疼痛一般无处可藏。

教父叹了口气。他确信这种糟糕的救险方式不是他的选择。这个身体……比他想象中麻烦。

狼从楼上一跃而下，走了过来，用鼻子蹭了蹭迹部的手。迹部低头看了它一眼，揉了一把它的耳朵。教父想了想，没把它收回去。

天已经快亮了。

 

几个被关的向导有受伤严重的，需要救助。迹部终于联系了当地的塔。

他们返回了旅社，迹部他们几个这才发现教父就住他们隔壁。凤和宍户因为久别重逢需要加强连接，又去开了个房间，越前伤有点重，肾上腺素褪去后就不行了，被送去了医院，房间里就剩迹部一人。

教父躺在床上打算睡个回笼觉，结果被连接里一波又一波的情绪变动搅得睡不着，拎了酒过去敲门。

迹部开了门，眼睛还是红的。狼从他脚边探出脑袋来，那狼一直跟着他，也不知道是谁的。

“聊会儿吧。”教父说。“你这样我也休息不了。”

迹部侧身让他进来。

“之后打算干什么？”教父问。拿了两个杯子给他倒了酒。

“回日本。”迹部回答，不着痕迹地离他稍微远了点。“倒吊男那边真田手冢他们已经把幸村弄出来了。暂时就不用管了。”

教父点点头。“那家伙一个人不能成事。”

“黑凯撒的事也汇报给塔里了。已经有十四个塔联合响应要围剿倒吊男，我想他也撑不了多久。”

教父“唔”了一声。

“下一个就是你了。”迹部说。

“你汇报上去了吗？我的事。”

迹部摇了摇头。

“那就当不知道吧。”教父说。

“你打算怎么办？”迹部问。

“回日本的话以你的能力来说应该没有什么应付不了的问题。那我答应忍足的事也完成了。之后就是我自己的时间了。”

迹部咽了口气。

“我有空会去看你的。小蝴蝶。”教父说，起身挥挥手想要走。迹部忽然抓住了他的手臂。

教父看他一眼，迹部又放下手。

“会很危险。”迹部说，转过头不看他。“当他们知道你的存在后一定会想办法围剿你的。”

教父回到原处，拧开酒瓶，把酒满上，递给迹部。

迹部接过，一口一口地喝掉了。

“我没有那么容易死。”教父说。

“不好用的时候只要再换一个身体就行了吗？”迹部说，声音里带上了尖刻。“那原来的身体会怎样？”

会死。教父知道。但他没有说。这孩子接受的打击已经够多了。

“……跟我讲讲他吧。”教父没有正面回答他，只是喝了口酒，开口问。“你的向导。”

“你住在他身体里，应该比我更清楚吧？”迹部说，抹了把脸。“用着他的脸跟我说这种话……太过分了。”

“知道和听你讲不一样。我可是听了很多你的事。”教父摸了摸脖子上的纹身。“你知道他话多起来什么样。”

迹部深深地看他一眼。“……你现在说话的口气很像他。”他说。他伸出手指，放出了一只蝴蝶。

“是那种很糟糕的大人啊。什么话都不说清楚，不知道他在想什么啊。撩完就跑什么的，太讨厌了。不想成为他那样的人，一直这样想的，结果到头来……还是在受他照顾。”

他笑了一声，听起来无比苦涩。“这是西塞罗三世。”他说，看着自己的蝴蝶。“可就算是这样……说出来我自己都不相信……我一直没法忘了他，也只想要他做我的向导啊。”

教父忽然顿在那里。迹部话音未落，重叠的图景突然发生了变化，铺天盖地的荆棘开始一根根打开，泥沼在褪去。

迹部显然也意识到了，他抬起头，看向教父。

教父摇了摇头。不是他干的。

迹部的呼吸变得急促起来。泥沼上的水逐渐消失，干净的土地出现，苔藓长了出来，很快蔓延了全境，红的绿的黄的苔藓，有低矮灌木东一丛西一丛，苔原出现了。荆棘在退缩，从遮天蔽日的阴森景象缩小变化，终于退缩到小小一块地方，蜷曲在一起，变成了玫瑰藤、蔷薇山墙，有花骨朵迎风摇摆——一座小小的玫瑰园。

迹部屏住了呼吸。在最后剩下的那些荆棘中间，长出了一朵玫瑰花，颤抖着萼片，终于开放了。盛大的鲜艳的花朵，比普通的更大——花芯里停了一只小蝴蝶，似乎刚刚完成孵化，翅膀还潮湿蜷曲着，过了好一会儿才能张开。

“……忍足老师…………”迹部说着，眼睛湿润了。

蝴蝶花了几分钟时间让翅膀干燥，舒展起来，它扇动了两下，终于跌跌撞撞地飞了起来。

教父想都没想就把它取了出来，交给迹部。可是从它离开图景那一刻起，玫瑰枯萎了，荆棘迅速沙化、消失，苔藓变成了荒漠。连接在收窄，通道一个个断裂。

“不，不不……”迹部着急了起来。他抓住教父摇晃，但教父也只是摇头。

“停下来！我命令你，忍足侑士！停下来！”迹部叫出声来。

通道在还剩一条时停了下来。迹部抓住教父的肩，低下头，肩膀颤抖。

“我想，这是个‘再见’。”教父说，摸了摸他的头发。

 

迹部安静了半分钟，忽然放出了所有的蝴蝶。所有的蝴蝶都在空中飞舞，形成了一股风暴。

他抬起头来，下定什么决心似的，抓住教父的脖子，吻住他的嘴唇。然后他打开了自己的屏障。

教父吃了一惊。哨兵在没有向导接收的情况下打开屏障等于自杀。通道瞬间就被撑满了，过多信息挤压着不多的空间，变得纯度过高，发出耀眼的光来。

迹部把他推到了床上，压了上去。“你别想逃，忍足侑士。你别想。”他说。过强的感官过载令他眼睛都红了。

他开始撕扯向导的衣服，通道颤抖着，被强行扩大，很快发生了对接，哨兵的图景覆了过来。是一片黑色的山谷，有仿佛不该存于世的会发光的蓝色蘑菇，整整一片，散发着仿佛蝴蝶鳞粉一样的光。

教父想推开他，但他全身都不知为何僵硬了。

连接复原得很快，然后波涛汹涌的感情就涌了过来，把他吞没了。

“居然偷藏了我的蝴蝶这么多年，让我没法忘了你……你以为还给我就结束了？本大爷不许！”迹部叫喊道，扯掉了向导的衣服，露出了伤痕累累的身体。

他顿住了。教父知道他会看到什么。刀痕、鞭伤、枪疤……这个向导并不是完好无损地活到今日的。

“……来连接吧。”迹部忽然说，笑了起来，眼睛亮得像星。然后他把手伸进向导的裤子里抚摸他，俯下身吻向导脖颈的蝴蝶。

“你疯了？”教父终于使力推开他。“永固连接你就栓死了！我并不是你的向导！”

“那就把他叫出来啊。”迹部叫起来。“叫那个混蛋出来。你以为我不知道你在吗，侑士？”

“如果真的要我去找新向导就彻底放手啊！给我你的向导素是什么意思？真的不想再跟我有关系就不要对我有期望啊！”他大声说着，手在向导的身上抚摸，指尖按过那些伤疤。“给我洗掉记忆啊，让本大爷忘了你，你们这些向导不是很擅长这些精神操作吗？”他低头舔过一道新鲜的疤痕，向导的身体颤抖了起来。

“我爱你。你想听这个吗？说多少次都可以。”迹部说。“只要你回答我啊，侑士！”日光隔着窗帘照在他的脸上，还有昨夜战斗留下的伤痕，鲜红鲜红的，没来得及处理。他真的是一个非常好的哨兵，一个漂亮的美人。可那都比不上他眼睛里含着的泪水，摇摇欲坠着，锋利的蔚蓝色眼睛变得如此破碎，好像眼睁睁看着一座冰山倒塌，轰然声响被海水吞没。

教父想动的，但身体不受控制，连接剧烈地波动起来，连着整颗心都疼痛不堪，疼得好像……乔安死掉的那时。

年轻的哨兵努力摸索了一阵，始终得不到回应，终于崩溃了。他低下头，用额头抵住向导的额头。“侑士……你在的啊……不要这样对我啊……”他的眼泪终于落下，热烫的，滴在向导的脸上，就好像他自己的眼泪一样顺着脸颊流了下去。他的身体紧贴着向导的身体，因为绝望和心碎而颤抖着，发着热，散发出令人难以忘怀的玫瑰气息。

教父一动都没有动。

他可以切断连接，可以撕毁协议直接杀了迹部，也可以一声不吭地直接走出去，无论哪一种都比现在陷在这种糟糕的境地要好。

但他突然想起在夏天的时候，忍足推他出去散步，在路上摘了一朵雏菊，别在他胸前。当时他是一个垂暮的老人，生活都不能自理，每天只想着死亡，如何逃避死亡，如何能获得新生……

那朵小花软软的，在他胸前，被风吹着，让他也忍不住用手碰碰它娇嫩的花瓣。忍足笑着说，我见过世界上最美的蝴蝶。就好像只是看见就足够他把自己的一生奉献出去，足够他捱过漫长的黑暗。

忍足侑士是个有趣的人。在教父充满晦暗和孤寂的上一世里，这个向导至少在最后给了他一些人生的乐趣。他没有像之前找来的哨兵们那样充满恐惧和怨恨，每天只想着伤害他和逃掉，他耍了他一把——值得骄傲的功绩——然后就安之若素，给他换衣服，服侍他起居，念书，推他出去看风景，在他床前放新鲜的花——他都多久没见过新鲜的带着露珠的花了？

花真的很美。好像看到就觉得又有点生命了，自己还能多活一天。虽然不过是苟延残喘的一天，但至少能多看到一天的日出日落。买到玫瑰的时候忍足会格外高兴，讲起他的小蝴蝶，用一种怀念的表情说着自己不可能得到的东西。

教父羡慕他。他也羡慕他的小蝴蝶。他羡慕还能说爱的青春。因为那是他早已失去的。

他真的活了很久了。久到很多记忆都开始模糊，只记得一些片段。乔安热烈的嘴唇，手上鲜红黏腻的血，冲天而起的火焰，萧索孤独的城堡，床前盛开的红玫瑰……真的太久了，久到他都快忘了爱竟然是这样一件让人手无寸铁、无法抵抗、疼痛不堪的事。

他有过名字的。亚历山大，亚历山大……有多久没人叫过他这个名字？乔安叫过，在更久远的时候，当他还是一个什么都不知道的小哨兵时，他喜欢的那个女孩叫过，她叫什么来着？他只记得她死在自己怀里时的无边愤怒以及从此无法逃脱的漫长黑暗。

忍足也叫过。亚历山大。他说。你是个人，不是魔鬼，这不是你的错。那是乔安后时隔半个多世纪再次有人这样叫他。这个奇怪的向导给他的最大善意。

教父长叹了一声，想这太犯规了。

向导的身体真的不适合他，他们太善于感同身受了。连接直通心底，连根基都会被深深摇晃。

他是一个被诅咒的游魂，借来别人的身体活着，永远被人惧怕，成为传说，可他……只是想活着啊。

想听见街头小贩叫卖的声音，想尝到妈妈会做的苹果派的味道，想亲吻女孩柔软的双唇……在黑暗里待得越久越想。活人多好啊，可以失败，可以痛哭，可以爱和被爱。一个游魂，来自死荫之地，竟然渴望的是这些东西，太愚蠢了，因为他永远都得不到吗？

……想听见有人像乔安、像忍足、像这个年轻的哨兵一样，用生命说我爱你。

那个女孩的名字……是不是叫赛琳娜？

 

忍足睁开眼睛。迹部伏在他身上哭得像个孩子。

他试着动了动手指，稍稍有点麻木，但毕竟是自己的手指，失而复得的感觉还是令人感动。

“嗨。”他说，捧住了迹部的脸。

“都长这么大了，就别哭了。会变丑的啊。”他说，用手指擦掉他的眼泪。

迹部睁大了眼睛，愣了三秒钟，然后给了他一巴掌。

忍足偏了偏头，擦过嘴唇，居然流血了，真的一点都没留力。

“我猜……这是我应得的？”他扯了扯嘴角，一个勉强的笑。

迹部扑了上来，再次吻住他，嘴唇还是发痛，牙也磕到了，眼泪鼻涕抹得到处都是，但好像在这样一个吻面前什么都不重要了。

一吻终于结束，他抓住迹部，翻了个身，抱住他，不让他乱动，迹部挣扎了下，没挣开，随他去了。

教父的离去在他的精神空间里留下了一个巨大的空洞。他的精神力受损严重，图景要全部重建。迹部的伤要及时治疗。他们的连接需要加固。他还有山一样多的事需要处理，塔的事教父的事黑凯撒的事……

教父给他留下的时间并不多。

但是……现在他实在太累了，只想抱住他的小哨兵好好睡一觉。

 

忍足醒来的时候就看到迹部那双漂亮眼睛在盯着他看。

“呃……早？”他试探着说，对跟迹部靠这么近很不习惯。

“已经晚上了。你睡了快十二个小时。”迹部起身。他已经穿好了一身哨兵制服，头发也梳得整整齐齐，除了脸上贴了几块胶布之外看起来完全能做哨兵广告般标致。

“怪不得我觉得饿……”忍足也爬起身。他伸展了一下身体，感到一点迟来的疼痛——背上的伤已经给处理好了。手法不太娴熟，但好歹也是处理过了。

迹部扔给他两块压缩饼干。“其他人都先回去了。”他说。“我们赶明天最早一班火车进城。后天早上有一班车到莫斯科，从那里飞日本方便一点。”

“听起来你都规划好了？”忍足说，撕开包装袋，居然还是迹部集团特制，里头含了巧克力。

“回去之后你要进塔里做述职，还要做全面检查，不知道教父是不是留下了什么隐患，黑凯撒那边的组织现在很混乱，你以前牵扯太多，可能会有不良影响……”

“停，等一下，迹部。”忍足打断了他。他伸出手，把哨兵招到身边。“在那一切之前，我需要度个假。”

迹部看着他，面无表情。

“我认真的。”忍足说。“这六年我相当于一直在工作，我真的非常需要一个度假。你觉得我们有没有可能中途改道去布拉格？我很想去布拉格玩。布拉格离这里也比莫斯科近。”他抓起迹部的手，放在唇边轻轻一吻。“你会跟我一起吧？”

迹部哼了一声。“是你没错了。”

忍足笑了起来，迹部眼睛里还有一点之前留下的疑虑和担忧的尖锐棱角，而他不知自己来不来得及用吻把它慢慢软化。

 

他们去了布拉格，坐的火车，开了一天两夜。迹部关闭了手机，花很多时间看着窗外穿越的林原和农田，忍足读完了整本《东方快车谋杀案》，非常应景，搞得他一直在猜隔壁的皮草商人是不是身负巨大使命。狼懒洋洋地躺在迹部脚边。

夜深的时候他们关上包厢门，在火车有规律的动荡里躲在狭小的床铺上做爱，被睡在隔壁的人疯狂敲墙，忍足笑得快做不下去，迹部差点揍他。到下一站迹部就直接包了一节车厢，忍足用连接做了一些迹部难以想象的事，让他觉得脑子都快被操出来了。或许永固连接的意义也在于此：身心都被刺激到顶点，就不可能再分开。

他们在布拉格消磨了一个星期，忍足借了流浪艺人的小提琴拉了几首曲子，迹部录了下来，居然还真的有人给钱。忍足兴致勃勃地用那点钱买了酒，质量粗劣，不合大少爷的口味，拿去换了路边卖字的人抄写的一首情诗，迹部把它放进了钱包里。

之后他们飞到了英国，在伦敦短暂停留之后去了苏格兰，忍足带迹部去了那间古堡，已经空无一人。年久失修的城堡里依然弥漫着阴森的气息，黑暗哨兵的画像延续到第四位，就结束了。

迹部略一思忖，把它买了下来。前来办理的律师很吃惊，因为毕竟这古堡名声不好，而且维护费用很高。迹部说想把它做成纪念馆。毕竟现在志奇传说也很有市场。他们在那里停留了好几周，收集了很多亚历山大·汉萨特·萨卡森诺的画像和用品之类，挂满了古堡。伦敦塔听到消息，派人来查看，忍足想办法把他们打发走了。

在把亚历山大的城堡整饬得差不多后他们离开了苏格兰，返回了日本，当天就去关东塔做了哨兵向导的连接登记。第二天，两人被隔离审查。

迹部先出来的，毕竟他的问题不大，最多也就是擅自行动，把事情搞太大，但消灭黑凯撒他是首功，塔捧他还来不及。出来之后他和之前组队几个人聚在一起吃饭。幸村刚从隔离审查里出来，心情很好，一直温温和和地微笑着，他因为知情不报及帮倒吊男做事等原因，等级被降了一级，从AA到了A，但连接和权限都恢复了，真田也很高兴，不小心多喝了点酒，一直抓着他的手不放。手冢带着不二，在旁若无人地小声讲话，凤给宍户不断夹菜。

落单的迹部只好跟越前说话。小个子的哨兵三句话就能气死人，迹部也不是个善茬，但好歹也是共过生死的，干巴巴地说了几句最近的任务进展之后，竟然就一个能力技术问题聊了很久。

大家喝得半醉时纷纷挥手告别，手冢忽然上前，握了握他的手，说以后保重，我很高兴能做你的老师，有机会的话回基地看看我们。

迹部握着他的手紧了紧，想有那么明显吗？看到不二站在一边睁开了眼睛，露出了悲伤的表情。

他便知道瞒不住了。

忍足的隔离审查进行了三个月。他被关在白噪音空间，狼也出不来。迹部去看过他几次，都受到了严密的监控。他对迹部说没事的，但迹部知道他正在衰弱。迹部去找过介绍人，但忍足涉及的问题太多，介绍人死不松口，气得迹部摔了门。审查的最终结果没有处分，但因为教父的关系，终生都会受监控。

结果一出来迹部就提交了退役申请，不顾挽留带着忍足走了。忍足靠在他肩上昏昏欲睡，迹部紧握着他变得苍白的手，看着车窗外的日落，残阳如血。

 

他们再也没回过东京。教父保存了忍足的命已是尽力而为，但不可避免还是对他造成了严重损害，塔的审查加重了他的状况。他坚持要拉着迹部一起度假无非是知道自己时日无多。

不久后他病危了几次。遗嘱都立过了，被迹部撕了。本大爷不同意，死神也不能带走你！迹部朝他大喊。结果居然真的保住了。迹部用昂贵的医疗费用护着他，他比预计的多活了很久。因为这样，每一天都过得非常珍惜。他们又一起做了很多事，去了很多地方，直到很多年后，都已经白发苍苍，还可以搀扶着一起出海钓鱼。

然后就到了最后了。

“小景，说实话没有你我可能早在几十年前就坚持不下去了。”忍足说，坐在他的椅子上看迹部钓鱼。

迹部收起钓杆，把一尾活蹦乱跳的鱼放进桶里。“蝴蝶是很顽强的。”他说。“这可是你说的。”

“是啊，有个淘气的学生见我第一面就摸了我的狼。”忍足说，笑起来。

“当时我就说只有适配向导才会摸精神动物嘛。”迹部说。“本大爷一向先见之明。”

忍足看了一会儿海平面，又转头看他。“呐，小景，我最近经常想到以前的事。我已经快想不起来没遇见你之前发生了什么了，好像从认识你开始就全都是关于你的事了。”

“你精神力受损记忆也受损了吗？”迹部说。走上前拉了拉他身上掉下来的毯子。

“不是因为你太醒目吗？”忍足说。

“那是理所当然的吧。”迹部说。

“所以会想，如果过另外一种人生会是什么样？”忍足说。“如果我不是向导，你也不是哨兵，我们都是普通人，并没有连接这种东西，你还会跟我在一起吗？又或者说，我没有比你大这么多，我不是你的老师，我可能跟你一样大，我们是同学，或者又并不认识，还有可能会相爱吗？感觉小景是那种太醒目的人，不太会和我有交集。”

“……你为什么总是会想这种奇怪的事情？真的这么介意自己的年龄吗？”

“想想而已啦。”

迹部看了看平静无波的海面。“如果遇不上的话就另说了，遇上的话还是有可能的吧。本大爷喜欢能干又好看的美人。你勉强算通过？”

“——只是勉强吗？”忍足拖长了声音问。

“还不错吧。”迹部笑。“都这么多年了……现在说这个话很奇怪啊。会的吧。虽然你基本上挺混蛋的，但是本大爷碰到喜欢的人是绝对不会放过的。如果碰到像你这样的家伙，会想着啧，怎么会有这样的人，然后就忘不掉啦。”

“……谢谢你啊，小景。我真的非常非常爱你。”

迹部笑了一声。“又怎么啦……”

没有回音。

迹部转过头去。忍足闭上了眼睛，看起来只是平静地睡着。连接在渐渐松脱，终于变得黯淡，消失了。他再也没法听见另一个人的声音，被他温柔的心包裹。太久没有过的感官过载袭击了迹部，他站立不稳，倒在甲板上，看着天上一碧如洗，一丝云也无。

他们在海中央，距离最近的海岸线还有几十海里，距离最近的塔有几百英里。风平浪静，船在轻轻摇晃。他的感官过载已经令他心脏痉挛，眼前一阵阵发黑，距离他的身体再也承受不了也不过数分钟。

他们都已经很老了。他们都经历过太多了。甜蜜的吻，意见不同的冷战，并肩战斗的热血沸腾，和病魔作战的艰辛，无数个林间漫步，无数次无疾而终的拌嘴……一起爬过高山，滑过雪，潜过水，救过人，被卷入过阴谋，活了下来，被人抢过钱包，没有找回，迷过路，差点死掉……哪怕他们不再接受塔的任务，也没有停止过探索世界。

在最后的几分钟里，迹部忽然想起来他和忍足唯一一次以正式登记的向导和哨兵身份去做的任务居然是救一只小猫。在后来他们经历的那么多冒险里，这是最小最小的一件。但他还记得那只小猫，棕白相间，毛很软，抱在怀里热热的，总试图挠他，但被忍足摸的时候就会呼噜呼噜叫。忍足那时还很年轻，端着老师的架子，他更年轻，不知天高地厚，总觉得未来无限光明，这只是成为哨兵的第一步……可那次任务改变了他的一生。

如果能救一辈子小猫，不必经历这其中的痛苦波折，那该多好。

可他也没后悔。他们一起见到了最黑暗的人心，打了最艰苦的仗，守住了最难守的约，从死亡手里抢回了生命，又多留了这么多年时间能够在一起，连接再也没断裂，始终宽阔、稳定，保护着他，让他知道他永不孤独，世界上有另一个人用自己的生命在爱你。

他没有求救。他的心里一片平静。明亮温暖的阳光照在脸上的微微热感是他能感到的最后一件事。

他想，上帝，感谢你。

 

 

-end-


End file.
